


Trigonometrie

by KMZ



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Geralt, Rittersporn und Yennefer treffen ungeplant im Himmelsloch aufeinander. Die Stimmung ist explosiv, Yennefer ist nachtragend und stolz, Jaskier ist heimlich verliebt und Geralt ist eigentlich nur verwirrt. Zum Glück gibt es eine Bedrohung, die aus dem Weg geräumt werden muss. Und ein bisschen Hilfe schadet schließlich niemals. [Geralt/Jaskier]; [Geralt/Yennefer]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. GERALT

Geralt von Riva hätte es nur ungern zugegeben, doch sein Hintern brannte wie magisches, schwarzes Feuer, als er die Tür der Taverne aufstieß.

Jaskier hatte gebettelt, sie mögen doch bitte diese Taverne nehmen und nicht auf eine warten, die vielleicht auch Huren im Angebot hatte.  
„So dringend brauche ich das nicht …“, hatte Jaskier gesagt und hatte ein süßliches Grinsen angefügt.  
„Hmmmm“, war Geralts Antwort gewesen. Er war ja nicht blöd. Die Füße des Barden schmerzten wahrscheinlich ebenso wie sein Arsch brannte, denn Jaskier lief neben Plötze her, während er ritt. Ab und an kam ihm tatsächlich der Gedanke, dass sie tauschen könnten, doch den verwarf Geralt ganz schnell. Würde der Barde bequem zu Pferde reiten, würde sein Mund gar nicht mehr still stehen. Schlimmer noch, er würde vielleicht auch noch singen!  
Jetzt waren sie in einem der vielen winzigen Dörfer gen Novigrad, was im Norden lag, mit dem bedenklichen Namen Himmelsloch. Aber in Velen, dem Niemandsland, hatten Namen nicht immer einen tieferen Sinn. Hoffentlich! Der Name der Taverne lautete nämlichen Kriegergrab.

Seine Worte der letzten Tage, hatte Geralt zählen können. Sie bestanden hauptsächlich aus gebrummten „Hmmmm“s und ausgespuckten „Fuck“s. Wenn er Jaskier fragen würde, hätte der sicher die genaue Anzahl parat. Der Barde machte sich einen Spaß daraus seine Flüche zu zählen. Aber selbst der ständig plappernde Barde war inzwischen müde und schweigsam geworden.  
Eben hatte er nun einem Knecht die Zügel von Plötze in die Hand gedrückt, damit sie Futter und Wasser bekäme. Jetzt stieß er die Tür der Taverne auf. Jaskier trat neben ihn und murmelte ein wenig verstimmt:  
„Verdammt voll hier.“ Damit hatte er recht. Es gab noch genau einen freien Tisch in einer düsteren Ecke. Geralts Antwort war dementsprechend verärgert:  
„Fuck!“  
„Ja, ich finde den Tisch auch nicht gerade optimal, aber ich denke, wenn wir zusammenrücken, während wir uns die Bettstatt, ähm … ich meine das Brotbrett teilen, wird es schon gehen …“ Jaskier errötete, doch Geralt sah das gar nicht. Als er an ihm vorbei zum Tisch gehen wollte, hielt der Hexer ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm zurück.  
„Wa … was ist denn?“, fragte der Barde gereizt. Sie hatten Hunger, Durst und noch eine Millionen andere Bedürfnisse. So eine staubige Reise brachte auch einen gut gelaunten, positiv denkenden Poeten an seine Grenzen.  
„Ich sagte, Fuck!“  
„Na und? Das tust du ständig. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich nicht auf jeden deiner ewig gleichen Flüche …“ Endlich kapierte Jaskier und folgte Geralts Blick. Dessen Augen waren nicht etwa auf den einzig freien Tisch in der Taverne gerichtet, sondern auf einen Tisch, schräg gegenüber, am Fenster.  
Dort saß die stolze und wunderschöne Zauberin Yennefer von Vengerberg.

„Fuck!“, echote Jaskier, weil er wusste, dass das garantiert Ärger bedeuten würde.  
Yennefer, oder Yenn, wie sie Geralt manchmal liebevoll nannte, wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte, dass er nicht allein war, sah zu ihnen herüber. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand ein fast leeres Brett. Nur noch ein wenig Wurst lag darauf. Ob noch Wein im Becher war, war schwer zu sagen. Jaskier schluckte und fühlte sofort ihre mächtige Präsenz. An die des Hexers hatte er sich schon gewöhnt. Sie war kraftvoll und erregend. Yennefer hingegen, ängstigte ihn, auch wenn er das sicher nicht eingestehen würde. Wie sie jetzt zu ihnen herüber schaute, ließ dem Barden die feinen Härchen im Nacken zu Berge stehen. Geralt war nicht gerade gesprächig. Wenn er überhaupt mal Einblick in sein angeblich nicht vorhandenes Gefühlsleben gab, dann nur, wenn sie genug Wein getrunken hatten und Jaskier ihn des Abends am Feuer „weichgesungen“ hatte, wie der Barde es still und heimlich für sich selbst nannte.  
So hatte er erfahren, dass Geralt und Yenn das letzte Mal wohl mal wieder im Streit auseinander gegangen waren. Wie sich der Hexer dabei anhörte, kam das wohl häufiger vor. Im Grunde interessierte es Jaskier weniger. Solange die Irre nicht mit ihnen reiste, war alles in Ordnung. Der Hexer war nicht besonders feinfühlig, zugänglich oder fürsorglich. Aber er konnte ihm bedingungslos sein Leben anvertrauen. Darüber hinaus hatte er in den letzten Monaten begonnen den ständig fluchenden Mann zu mögen. Geralt war ein Idol, ein Held und ein unerschöpflicher Quell seiner Kreativität. Der Hexer war seine Muse, wie seltsam es auch klingen mochte.  
Allerdings hatte nun auch Jaskier auf Huren oder am besten freiwillige Anwärterinnen auf seine Bettstatt gehofft. Stattdessen knurrte Geralt nun:  
„Wir gehen wieder und suchen eine andere Taverne!“  
„Was? Nein!“, fuhr Jaskier ihn an. Die gelben Augen wandten sich ihm zu.  
„Nur zu, dann setz dich zu ihr, lebensmüder Narr!“  
„Wir könnten doch den einen Tisch … Geralt, ich flehe dich an. Ich komme keine Meile weiter. Du musst mich schon hinter dir auf Plötze sitzen lassen.“  
„Nie im Leben!“, zischte der Hexer ihn böse an. Jaskier blinzelte erleichtert, denn Geralt zögerte deutlich.  
„Gut. Setz dich an den Tisch, ich kümmere mich um die Zimmer und wehe … du sprichst sie an!“  
„Nie im Leben!“, gab Jaskier frech zurück und grinste schmalzig.

Geralt stapfte wütend zum Tresen.  
Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Nicht, dass er sich nicht freuen würde Yenn zu sehen. Das tat er. Aber so einfach war es nie. Sie war keine einfache, hübsche Frau, mit der man unkompliziert zusammen sein konnte und wollte. Sie war schwierig, selbstgerecht, eigensinnig und überaus mächtig. Sie stritten ständig, mochten sich aber auch, wie er immer wieder feststellen musste.  
„Zwei Zimmer“, sagte er ausdruckslos zum fetten Wirt, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Hexer verirrten sich wohl selten in sein Drecksloch.  
„Wir … haben … leider … nur noch ein Zimmer mit einem Bett“, stammelte er verlegen.  
„Dann nehme ich das.“  
Der Barde müsste dann eben auf dem Boden schlafen. Immerhin wollte Jaskier ja unbedingt hier bleiben. Er bestellte noch viel Wein, mehrere Bretter mit Brot, Fleisch, Käse und Obst und ging zu dem düsteren Tisch, ohne Yenn nur einen Blick zu gönnen. Jaskier hatte schon seine Klampfe ausgepackt. Geralt riss sie ihm grob aus der Hand.  
„Nicht jetzt und hier, Idiot!“ Beleidigt sah ihn der Barde an.  
„Entschuldige. Aber deinen Gesang ertrage ich jetzt wirklich nicht, Jaskier.“ Besänftigt und überaus herablassend nickte der Barde.  
„Verstehe, Du bist angespannt. Sie starrt dich übrigens die ganze Zeit an, Hexer.“  
„Hmmmm.“  
„Solltest du sie nicht bitten, sich an unseren Tisch zu setzen?“  
Hörte Geralt da Spott in Rittersporns Stimme? Drohend sah er ihn an.  
„Ihrer ist viel besser“, knurrte der Hexer abweisend.  
„Du könntest dich zu ihr setzen. Mir macht es nichts aus hier allein …“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall!“  
„So abweisend sieht sie gar nicht aus. Sieh, sie lächelt sogar!“  
Geralt brummte nur und war dem Wirt überaus dankbar, der im rechten Moment kam und ihnen den Wein brachte. Mit einem guten Zug trank der Hexer die Hälfte des Kruges leer, dabei rutschte er auf der Bank hin und her. Jaskier, der eine wirklich gute Beobachtungsgabe hatte, bemerkte es, interpretierte es aber völlig falsch.  
„Ah, ich weiß doch, dass es dich dazu drängt zu ihr zu gehen. Los, tu es! Vielleicht hat sie ein Zimmer. Wenn nicht, stopfe ich mir etwas in die Ohren, falls ihr … du weißt schon.“  
„Wo du es ansprichst, es gab nur ein Zimmer mit einem Bett und du schläfst auf dem Boden!“, sagte Geralt, um den Barden zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„WAS?!“ fuhr ihn Rittersporn so laut an, dass jedes Gespräch in der Taverne verstummte und alle ihn ansahen. Geralt vermied es zu Yennefer zu sehen, denn die amüsierte sich bestimmt gerade köstlich.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Barde …“, zischte er und sah in seinen Krug.  
„Ich schlafen also auf dem Boden? Große Klasse. Weißt du was, Geralt?“ Dabei stand Rittersporn vorsorglich auf. Aus verengten Augen beobachtete der Hexer ihn. So ganz genau wusste er nicht, was der Barde nun vorhatte. Aber Geralt merkte, dass er sich strategisch seinem direkten Zugriff entziehen wollte.  
Jaskiers Augen blitzten. Sein schöner Mund hatte sich zu einem hintergründigen Lächeln verzogen und Geralt starrte ihn nur verwundert an. Des Bardens Augen leuchteten so siegesgewiss, dass sich Geralts Geschlechtsteil ein wenig verhärtete. Mit seiner besten, schwülstigen Singstimme, sagte Rittersporn dann leise:  
„Ich gehe zu Yennefer und überrede sie, damit …“ Weiter kam er nicht. Der Hexer schnellte hoch, packte den Barden an der Jacke und zerrte ihn brutal nach unten auf den Tisch. Dabei fiel der halbvolle Krug zu Boden und jeder in der Taverne verstummte erneut und sah zu ihnen rüber. Eine Hand presste Jaskiers Wange auf den Holztisch und der Hexer beugte sich nahe an sein Ohr, um zu flüstern.  
„Gute Idee, Hübscher. Geh zu Yenn und sag ihr von mir, sie möge verschwinden, sofort und auf der Stelle. Dann wird nämlich ein Zimmer frei, in das du einziehen kannst.“  
„Woher weißt du, dass sie … ein Zimmer hat?“, keuchte Jaskier undeutlich, weil Geralt ihn immer noch fest auf den Tisch gedrückt hielt.  
„Sie hat kein Gepäck dabei. Das heißt, es ist auf ihrem Zimmer. Nun los, Poet, hol dir dein Zimmer.“  
Der Hexer ließ ihn los und Jaskier stand ächzend auf. Er rieb sich über die Wange und sah dabei mehr als unglücklich aus. Aber er wagte es nicht sich zu beschweren. Mehrmals räusperte er sich, nahm seinen heilgebliebenen Krug und wollte gehen, als Geralt ihn mit Magie festhielt. Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen nahm er dem Barden den Krug aus der Hand.  
„Den nehme ich besser. Viel Glück, Jaskier!“, sagte er spöttisch und setzte sich wieder.  
Verdrießlich sah der Barde ihn an, ging dann aber wie in Zeitlupe zum Tisch, an dem Yennefer saß. Geralt verfolgte alles sehr genau, während er Jaskiers Wein trank.

Der Wirt brachte nun Unmengen Essen an den Tisch. Geralt begann gedankenlos zu essen, während er Yenn und Jaskier beobachtete. Der Barde sah immer wieder zu ihm. Vermutlich, weil Geralt alles an Essen in sich rein stopfte, was auf dem Tisch stand und der Barde auch hungrig war. Yennefer hingehen, sah entspannt aus und sprach leise mit Jaskier. Sie waren beide schöne Wesen, dachte Geralt in einem sonderbaren Moment. Dabei verschluckte er sich an einem Stück Brot und erwachte damit aus einer Art „Fresstrance“. Erschrocken sah er auf die Bretter. Es gab noch Brot, ein kleines Stück Käse, Äpfel, zwei Pflaumen und süßes Gebäck. Nur das Fleisch und die Wurst waren restlos alle. Jaskier müsste sich damit zufrieden geben. Als der Barde an seinen Tisch zurück kam, sah er schlecht gelaunt aus. Absichtlich hatte sich Geralt verboten, dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Yenn wusste, dass er das konnte und hatte vermutlich Dinge gesagt, die ihn nur ärgern würden. So aber, musste der Barde nun widergeben, was Yenn gesagt hatte.  
„Das Fleisch war wohl aus?“, fragte Jaskier missbilligend und biss ein Stück Käse ab.  
„Ich schulde dir eine Hammelkeule. Also, was sagt sie?“  
„Rede doch selbst mit ihr!“, giftete Jaskier, wich aber zurück, als sich der Hexer drohend zu ihm beugte.  
„Schon gut, Geralt. Sie sagt, du siehst aus, als würde dir der Hintern vom Reiten weh tun. Außerdem meinte sie, du solltest mal wieder baden, der Gestank würde bis zu ihr reichen. Darüber hinaus isst du wie ein Ferkel – ich zitiere nur!“, kreischte Jaskier, als Geralt unheilvoll brummte.  
„Weiter!“  
„Weiterhin sagt sie, dass sie ihr Zimmer selbst benutzen will und du solltest an deiner Selbstlosigkeit arbeiten und mir das Bett überlassen!“  
„Das hat sie sicher nicht gesagt!“ Jaskier hatte sich den Mund mit Brot, Käse und Apfel vollgestopft und nickte nur eifrig.  
„Gut. Dann gehst du jetzt zu ihr und sagst, ich würde ihr mein Bett überlassen, wenn sie dir ihrs gibt.“  
„Was?“ Krümel fielen aus des Barden Mund.  
„Sag es einfach. Los, geh!“, forderte Geralt so finster, dass sein Freund gehorsam aufstand und erneut zu Yennefers Tisch ging. Geralt hörte sie leise lachen. Er sah, wie sie dem Barden etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was ihn erröten ließ. Recht zaghaft kam er zurück.  
„Und, was sagt sie?“  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest selbst mit ihr sprechen, Hexer“, murmelte Jaskier, trank Wein und sah ziemlich verlegen aus.  
„Was. Sagt. Sie?“  
„Sie sagt, sie verzichte auf dein Angebot des Beischlafs und du solltest …“ Mit hochrotem Kopf trank Jaskier ewig an dem Wein, bis Geralt die Geduld verlor und seine Faust derart heftig auf den Tisch donnerte, dass alles einen kleinen Sprung machte. Wieder sahen alle Gäste der Taverne zu ihrem Tisch, der sicherlich noch nie so viel Beachtung gefunden hatte.  
„Sie … Yennefer sagt, du sollst dich an mir wärmen“, nuschelte der Barde undeutlich und sah ihn nicht an.  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen … nein, man könnte sagen, eine tödliche Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Die gelben Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und Jaskier bebte wie ein frierender, neugeborener Wolfswelpe vor sich hin, unfähig des Hexers vernichtenden Blick zu erwidern.  
Was würde nun geschehen? Würden alle Anwesenden den Zorn des Hexers zu spüren bekommen?


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt fehlten kurz die Worte. Yenn konnte grausam sein, in Taten und Worten. So eine Unterstellung hatte sie jedoch noch nie gebracht. Gut, er reiste oft mit Rittersporn, was aber hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er den Kerl einfach nicht losbekam. Selbst wenn er sich mal heimlich aus dem Staub machte, traf er ihn garantiert Wochen später in einem hinterletzten Loch in Lyria wieder. Es war die Vorhersehung, ganz sicher. Irritiert blicke er zu Yenn, die geheimnisvoll lächelnd zu ihrem Tisch rüber sah. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf, versuchte er sie nonverbal um eine Antwort zu bitten, doch sie lächelte nur weiterhin esoterisch.  
„So ein garstiges Weib …“, brummte er verstimmt und packte den Wirt, der gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbei lief am Arm.  
„Mehr Wein, sofort!“, befahl er uncharmant. Der Wirt beeilte sich seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Mit einem Hexer wollte man es sich nicht verscherzen.  
„Sie hat nur einen Scherz gemacht, glaube ich. Vielleicht mag sie es, wenn ein Mann errötet?“, raunte Jaskier ihm dunkel zu.  
„Yennefer von Vengerberg scherzt bestimmt nicht.“  
„Das meint sie also … ernst?“ Aus großen Augen sah Jaskier ihn an. Ein Lachen kitzelte in Geralts Hals. Man konnte seinen Reisebegleiter so schön verunsichern und Yennefer wusste das nicht nur, sie hat es auch ausgenutzt. Der arme Barde.  
„Natürlich. Sie unterstellt mir sowieso schon dauernd, wir beide hätten etwas miteinander. Nein … sie sagte: Der Junge ist verliebt in dich, Geralt! Siehst du das denn nicht?“ Mühsam verkniff sich Geralt ein Lächeln. Yennefer wusste, wie sie ihn erheitern konnte. Dass Jaskier ihr Spielball war, war nicht nett aber auch kein Drama. Der Barde mit seiner Überheblichkeit, würde daran schon nicht zerbrechen. Am Ende würde auch Rittersporn es lustig finden und ein Lied darüber singen. Wie immer. Sonst jammerte er ständig, dass er Inspiration für seine Kunst brauchte, nun bekam er sie eben.  
„Wa … was? Junge? Ich soll verliebt in dich sein?“, fuhr der Barde schockiert auf. Der Wein lief aus seinem offenen Mund. Geralt hinderte ihn nicht am Aufstehen. Wie ein Blitz sprang Jaskier zu Yennefers Tisch. Scheinbar hatte er vergessen, dass er Angst vor ihr hatte und seine Füße weh taten. Jaskiers vorwurfsvolle Tirade war bis zu ihrem Tisch zu hören.  
Yennefer lächelte nur freundlich und tätschelte Jaskiers Arm.  
„Schon gut, es stört mich wirklich nicht, wenn ihr beide ein Bett teilt. Geralt und ich, wir sind nicht verheiratet und haben sowieso gerade Streit. Aber deine Aufregung ist süß, Rittersporn“, hörte Geralt sie sagen. Seine Herzgegend zog sich sehnsüchtig zusammen. Aber das war es nicht allein. Er sah auch Jaskier, direkt neben der wundervollsten Frau, die es gab. Jeder der beiden war auf seine Weise faszinierend und reizvoll. Wenn er Yennefer begehrte, dann irgendwie auch Jaskier. Das Gefühl war ähnlich, wenn es nicht sogar dasselbe war. So gut kannte er sich damit allerdings nicht aus.  
Es gab nur einen einzigen Punkt, der Antwort versprach. Yenn und er hatten schon beieinander gelegen, sich berührt und geliebt. Diese Erfahrung hatte er mit Jaskier noch nicht geteilt.  
War es heute soweit?  
Warum sprachen die beiden überhaupt so lange miteinander? Er könnte lauschen … Nein, besser nicht. Vermutlich würde er doch nur ihre Schmähung hören und Jaskiers Gestammel.  
Ach verdammt, dachte er und schärfte nun doch mit Magie sein Gehör, als er sah, wie Yenn dem Barden etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Er liebt es, wenn er dich ganz in seiner Gewalt hat. Überlass dich ihm und habe keine Angst. Du bist bei ihm in sicheren Händen“, flüsterte sie. Hoffentlich hörte Rittersporn nicht ihren neckenden Unterton, denn die Wahrheit war, Yennefer gab gern selbst den Ton an. Bei allem. Geralt hatte gelogen, Yenn scherzte zuweilen doch ganz gern, wenn auch derart trocken, dass er selbst es nicht immer mitbekam.  
Jaskier schnappte nach Luft, hatte keine Antwort für die Zauberin und wankte recht verstört zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, aß mechanisch weiter und spülte mit viel Wein nach. Der Hexer beobachtete ihn, schwieg aber netterweise eine ganze Weile.

„Was hat sie gesagt?“, begann er beinah sanft, als Jaskier sich noch immer nicht geäußert hatte.  
„Sprich mich nicht drauf an!“, war die einzige und ungewohnt ruppige Antwort.

„Nun, wie wäre es mit einem Liedchen?“, fragte Geralt irgendwann, weil ihm die neue Schweigsamkeit von Rittersporn nun auch nicht passte. Verwundert sah ihn Jaskier an.  
„Du willst mich nur aufheitern, Geralt. Falls du denkst, ich lasse mich abschrecken, nein! Wir werden uns das Bett teilen, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht. Du kannst dich natürlich immer noch zu Yennefer ins Zimmer …“  
„Auf keinen Fall!“, unterbrach er Jaskier scharf. „Es ist mein Bett und ich benutze es.“  
„Gut!“ Stolz hob der Barde das Kinn, putzte sich die Krümmel von der Kleidung und nahm seine Klampfe zur Hand.  
„Dann werde ich dich jetzt mit einem kleinen Lied darüber hinweg trösten, dass du dich heute Nacht an meinem vollendeten Körper wärmen darfst, Geralt von Riva!“ Jaskier machte ein paar Stimmübungen, zupfte ein bisschen die Seiten und begann in recht schwermütiger Weise zu singen. Geralt mochte seine Stimme, auch wenn er ihm das sicher nicht sagen würde. Heute aber, drang sie tief ein, wärmte ihn und ja …. sie tröstete ihn. Fast schon freute er sich auf Jaskiers Körper. Allerdings ging sein Blick während des Lieds zu Yenn. Immerhin liebten sie sich mit ihren Blicken. Mehr war wohl im Moment nicht zu erwarten.

„Hexerleben kann so grausam sein. So kalt, so hart und so allein.  
Ein Bett zu finden ist so schwer, es zu teilen, noch viel, viel mehr.  
Tränenschwer und taub der Leib, da hilft wohl nur Musik und Wein.  
Sehnsuchtsvoll das Herz begehrt, ist überfüllt; der Schoß jedoch, ist leer.

Ob Tag, ob Nacht, ob Mann, ob Frau, ob beides oder nichts von allem.  
Seel sucht Seel, Herz sucht Herz und man sucht immerzu den Schmerz.  
Arme halten, Lippen küssen, süße Worte lassen Lust aufwallen.  
Nur leider, am Ende der Nacht hat einer verloren sein Herz.

Ich will es nicht sein.  
Nein, ich will es sein.  
Der eine Hexer, oder doch der schöne Barde?  
Wen juckt’s. Liebe kennt doch keine Gnade.“

Geralt blickte Jaskier fasziniert an. Seine Texte waren nicht immer diskussionswürdig. Dieser gefiel ihm mal ausnahmsweise ziemlich gut. Nein, er berührte ihn, doch das würde er nie im Leben ausdrücken können. Ein Hexer zu sein und mit Vorurteilen umgeben zu sein, war manchmal wahrlich auch ein Glück. Vielleicht war Geralts Ergriffenheit aber auch nur dem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck des Vorträgers geschuldet.  
„Das hat mir … gefallen, Rittersporn.“  
Sagte er das gerade wirklich? So sah Jaskier ihn auch an: fassungslos. Es machte Geralt so verlegen, dass er zu Yennefer sah. Ihr Tisch war leer und die Zauberin war weg. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie verschwunden war und das ärgerte ihn gewaltig. War sie auf ihrem Zimmer? Oder war sie abgereist? Oder einfach durch ein Portal verschwunden, wie sie das ganz gern tat?  
„Wirklich, Geralt?“, fragte der Barde mit heiserer Stimme nach.  
„Ja. Aber es geht nur darum ein Bett zu teilen und nicht … darum sein Herz zu verschenken.“  
„Oh.“  
„Ja, oh. Wo ist sie hin?“ Ein wenig enttäuscht sah der Barde zu Yenns Tisch und zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. Dass die Tavernengäste immer noch applaudierten und vorbei kamen, um Münzen in seinen leeren Weinkrug fallen zu lassen, schien Rittersporn nicht zu bemerken. Und das, obwohl er immer so scharf auf Publikum und Applaus war.  
„Ich sehe nach, ob sie auf ihrem Zimmer ist. Hier, der Zimmerschlüssel.“, sagte Geralt und schob seinem Begleiter den Schlüssel hin.  
„Hmmmm“, machte der Barde nur. Der Hexer, der schon aufgestanden war, beugte sich zu ihm und bohrte seine gelben Augen in seine Augen.  
„Was ist? Passt dir der Beifall nicht? Oder passt dir nicht, dass mir deine Lyrik mal ausnahmsweise gefallen hat?“, schnauzte er ihn an. Rittersporn seufzte theatralisch, stützt seinen Kopf auf eine Hand und murmelte:  
„Nichts davon und alles, Hexer!“  
Geralt murmelte ein sehr leises und beinah nicht zu verstehendes „Fuck!“ und ging dann zur Treppe, die zu den Zimmern der Damen führte. Die plötzliche Melancholie seines Reisebegleiters verstand er gerade überhaupt nicht. Jaskier konnte ja wohl nicht erwarten, dass er Hurra rief, wenn er Yenn haben konnte und stattdessen das Bett mit einem Barden teilen sollte, so gut er auch aussah. Und Jaskier wusste das. Als er die Augen schloss, um seine Sinne nach dem richtigen Zimmer suchen zu lassen, in der er die Präsenz von Yennefer spüren würde, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Jaskier vielleicht doch nicht so erhaben über Emotionen war, wie er immer vorgab. Bei Jaskier war alles ein Witz, alles wurde ins Lächerliche gezogen, besungen oder schlichtweg ignoriert. Der Rest war Oberflächlichkeit.  
Was war, wenn Yenn recht hatte und Rittersporn war verliebt in ihn?  
„Fuck!“, rutschte es ihm wieder heraus. Er fand das Zimmer und knallte unumwunden seine Faust dagegen.

„Yenn?“  
„Heute nicht, Geralt!“  
„Ich bitte dich, öffne die Tür!“  
„Nein, ich habe heute kein Bedürfnis nach Streit, dazu war mein Tag zu anstrengend. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht wieder. Nimm mit deinem Begleiter Vorlieb. Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“  
„Yenn, was sagst du da nur?“ Schweigen.  
„Yenn! Antworte mir!“ Geralt überlegte die Tür einfach zu öffnen, auch wenn er sicher war, dass Yenn sie von ihrer Seite aus mit Magie belegt hatte. Am Ende wollte er sie aber nicht zu etwas nötigen, was sie nicht von sich aus wollte. Tat man das nämlich, entließ Yennefer ihr Chaos unkontrolliert und das konnte wirklich böse Folgen haben.  
„Du hast mich gehört. Ich bin immer noch verärgert über deinen kürzlich begangenen Betrug. Allerdings macht es mir nichts aus, wenn du bei Jaskier liegst. Er ist mir allemal lieber, als ein verlaustes Weib. Rittersporn pflegt sich, ist nett und er betet dich an. Sei kein Dummkopf, Geralt!“  
„Aber … aber ich liebe ihn doch nicht!“  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Wir mussten auch erst beieinander liegen, bevor du das L-Wort nur in den Mund genommen hast.“  
„Willst du mich losbekommen, Yenn?“  
„Nein, ich will nur, dass es dir heute gut geht, Geralt. Und ich stehe dafür nun mal nicht zur Verfügung.“  
Der Hexer schwieg. Mit leisen Zwischentönen konnte er nicht so viel anfangen, auch wenn Jaskiers Begleitung dafür sorgte, dass es immer besser wurde. Etwas an Yennefers Worten bekümmerte ihn, doch er begriff nicht, was es war. Hatte sie Kummer und er spürte ihn? Ihr Wille war klar und fest wie immer. Sie wollte ihn heute nicht in ihrem Bett und wie er sie kannte, würde sich daran rein gar nichts ändern, egal welche Worte er sagte, oder ob er die Taverne bis auf die Grundmauern abfackelte.  
„Hmmmm“, brummte er enttäuscht und ging über die Hintertreppe in den Stall, um nach seinem Pferd zu sehen. Plötze ging es gut und er tätschelte sie eine Weile, bis sich das Rauschen seines Bluts beruhigt hatte. Er hörte Rittersporn singen. Zum zweiten Mal gab er dieses gerade getextete, schwermütige Lied von sich. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach geschehen lassen. Die Dinge geschahen doch sowieso wie sie wollten. Trotzdem trieb er sich noch eine Weile im Stall bei Plötze herum.  
Jaskier sang schon längst nicht mehr, als er zurück in den Gastraum kam.  
Sein Begleiter war weg, sein Tisch schon abgeräumt und die verbliebenen Gäste sahen ihn komisch an und tuschelten.  
„Was? Wollt ihr Ärger mit einem Hexer?!“, fuhr er einen Mann an, der ihm an nächsten stand. Der schüttelte hastig den Kopf und verließ den Schankraum.  
Wohl oder übel ging Geralt von Riva nun die andere Treppe nach oben, um zu seinem gemieteten Zimmer zu kommen.

Jaskier lag frech im einzigen Bett, was das Zimmer zu bieten hatte und zog es vor so zu tun, als schliefe er. Grimmig sah Geralt ihn an. Das Bett war viel zu eng für sie beide, aber er wäre nicht derjenige, der am Boden schlafen würde, garantiert nicht. Der Wein tat schon längst seine Wirkung. Er hatte ihn schläfrig und gleichgültig gemacht, so wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, seit er erfahren hatte, es gäbe nur ein Bett. Nicht besonders leise zog er sich nun nackt aus. In Tavernen und Hurenhäusern schlief er immer nackt und würde sich nicht von einem Barden in seiner Gewohnheit stören lassen. Jaskier grummelte, als er ihn nicht besonders sanft in Richtung Wand drückte, um sich hinter ihn zu legen. Anschließend zog er die Decke zurecht. Dass auch der Barde hüllenlos schlief, wollte er am liebsten gar nicht wissen und konnte das nur als einen unverfrorenen Affront werten, auf den die Tage eine deftige Strafe für seinen Freund folgen würde.  
„Gut, tu nur so, als wenn du schläfst. Das werde ich auch tun. Gute Nacht, Barde!“, sagte Geralt ziemlich laut, bekam aber keine Antwort. Eine Weile lag er noch regungslos auf dem Rücken, dachte über Yenn nach und darüber, ob auf Rittersporn der Spruch „Große Klappe, nichts dahinter“ zutraf und schlief unversehens ein.

Leider war sein Schlaf so flach, dass er bei der ersten Bewegung, die Jaskier tat, erwachte. Der Mond schien ins Fenster, draußen kläfften mindestens zwei Hunde und Geralt schärfte kurz seine Hexensinne, um herauszufinden, ob Gefahr drohte. Es war still und blieb es auch. Weil er seine überaus scharfen Sinne aber einmal aktiviert hatte, gingen sie auf Wanderschaft.  
Er hörte Jaskiers Blut rauschen, sein Herz klopfen und seinen Atem, als würde er ihm direkt ins Ohr atmen. Der Barde war wach. Mehr als wach, wenn er Rückschlüsse anhand seines erhöhten Pulsschlages ziehen wollen würde.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er in die Dunkelheit, bekam aber keine Antwort. Hatte der Barde auch das Bellen der Hunde gehört und hatte nun Angst?  
„Rede mit mir, wenn du schon mal wach bist!“, knurrte er in seinen Nacken.  
„Ich bin nicht wach, ich schlafe!“  
„Nein, du redest, also bist du wach. Was hat dich geweckt? Das Hundegebell? Keine Sorge, ich bin ja da.“  
„Du nervst gewaltig, Hexer. Besonders bei Nacht. Schlaf einfach weiter.“  
„Kann ich jetzt nicht mehr, ich bin jetzt wach.“ Er war wirklich wach. Seine Sinne hatten sich gegen ihn verbündet und schickten ihm die geballte Ladung Jaskier. Dessen Geruch, sein Atem, die Wärme seiner Haut und seine Stimme machten ihn ganz konfus. Es fehlte nur noch der Geschmack und die Berührung und sein Chaos würde dem Yennefers ziemlich nahe kommen, auch wenn seine Magie ganz anders funktionierte.  
„Stimmt es? Du bist verliebt in mich?“  
„Himmelsloch, Geralt! Man glaubt einem dämlichen Weib doch nichts. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du?“  
„Nennst du Yennefer noch einmal dämliches Weib, wirst du meine Wut zu spüren bekommen, Jaskier!“ Schweigen.  
„Verliebt. Was mag das schon bedeuten? Am Ende läuft es auf das Eine und auch das Andere hinaus“, nuschelte Rittersporn undeutlich.  
„Verstehe ich nicht. Machst du ein Lied daraus?“  
„Ich meinte den Sex und den Tod. Dazwischen gibt es nicht viel mehr, Hexer.“  
„Yennefer spricht von Liebe …“ Jaskier schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Dieses Wort benutzen Frauen mit Vorliebe, wenn sie Männer geißeln wollen. Glaub ruhig dran, Geralt.“  
Geralt ärgerte sich, dass Jaskier ihn so von oben herab behandelte. Ja, er hatte keine Erfahrung in Gefühlsdingen, aber das war ja nun nicht seine verdammte Schuld.  
„Weißt du, ich denke, du bist verliebt in mich und willst mich nur auf die falsche Fährte locken.“ Er drehte sich provokativ um und lag damit eng an Jaskiers Rückseite. Seine Hand legte sich auf den festen Oberschenkel des Poeten und dann genoss er dessen schockiertes Schweigen.  
„Geralt, was tust du da?“, fragte der Barde nach einer Ewigkeit kratzig.  
„Dich lieben, wenn du mich lässt“, erwiderte Geralt rau, direkt in sein Ohr.  
„A … aber, Yenn ist … so nah und …“  
„Sie will mich nicht.“  
„Und … ich bin dein Trostpreis?“  
„So ist es nicht. Ich verspüre Liebe und bin geneigt sie dir heute zu schenken.“  
„Du … verspürst Liebe?“  
„So ist es. Denkst du nicht, es ist ein universelles Gefühl? Du hast es heute in deinem Lied selbst besungen.“  
„Ja, das habe …. ich wohl …“, flüsterte Jaskier belegt, als die Hand des Hexers weiter über sein Bein strich und sich dabei langsam aber stetig nach vorn schob.  
„Mache nur kein Lied daraus. Versprich es mir!“  
„Aber Geralt, ich bin ein Poet und …“ Geralts Hand umfasste Jaskiers angeschwollene Lust und der quittierte es mit einem erschrockenen Aufstöhnen.  
„Versprich es!“  
„Ich … verspreche es. Auch nicht, wenn ich die Namen …. ändere?“  
„Auch dann nicht.“  
„Na gut …“  
„Und jetzt, schweig!“, befahl Geralt. Sein eigener Atem hetzte inzwischen und das verstand er nicht ganz. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ihn die Lust so überwältigte, wie sonst bei Yenn. Sein Körper presste sich wie von selbst an Jaskiers warme Rückseite und das machte ihn hart und verlangend. Die fremde, männliche Haut unter seinen Händen fühlte sich anders an, als wenn er Yennefer berührte. Tatsächlich verspürte er den Hauch von Furcht, weil es so fremdartig war.  
Jaskier, der bis dahin steif wie ein Brett vor ihm lag, schien sich allmählich zu entspannen. Ein paarmal machte der Barde zarte Unterleibsbewegungen, so, dass sich eine Erektion von selbst in seine hohle Hand schob und sich sein Hinterteil gegen seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit drückte.  
Yennefers subtile Anwesenheit irgendwo im Gebäude, ihre Zurückweisung und gleichzeitig liebevolle Aufforderung an ihn, selbst für Zufriedenheit zu sorgen, erregte ihn sehr. Geralt drängte sich fordernd zwischen Jaskiers Lenden und ließ dann mit Magie ein magisches Öl zwischen seinen Fingern entstehen. Damit berührte er behutsam die Stelle zwischen Jaskiers Pobacken, was dem anderen Mann ein dumpfes Stöhnen entlockte. Geralt ließ seinen Finger eindringen und erfreute sich an dem tiefer gehenden Stöhnen des Barden. Jaskier wollte das hier, das war eindeutig. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein, das zu übersehen? Und warum sah es Yennefer, die Rittersporn kaum kannte? Seine eigene Erregung stieg mit Jaskiers leisem, angespanntem Keuchen, als er ihn weitete.  
Abrupt drehte er ihn ganz auf den Bauch und schob sich zwischen seine geöffneten Beine. In ihn zu dringen, war einfach, im selben Maße überwältigend. Sofort und gleich beim ersten Eindringen, schob sich Geralt so tief es ging in den anderen Mann. Anschließend legte er sich auf ihn, packte seine Handgelenke mit eisenhartem Griff und hielt ihn fest, während er sich intensiv auf ihm bewegte. Der Barde stöhnte, sagte aber kein Wort, was Geralt wiederum gut gefiel. Yennefer war nicht mehr in seinen Gedanken, wohl aber in seinem Herzen. Die einzigen, vagen Gedanken, die Geralt hatte, als er immer wieder langsam und tief in Jaskier vordrang, waren: Du gehörst mir!  
Des Barden Keuchen wurde tiefer und er stöhnte hin und wieder. Es klang, als hätte er einen Alptraum. Geralt konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen. Als Jaskier nur noch stöhnte, dabei sein Gesicht in das Kopfkissen gedreht hatte und ihm begehrlich seinen Unterleib entgegen schob, verlor er die Kontrolle und ergoss sich unter einem tiefen Brummen in den anderen Mann.  
Yenn hatte recht gehabt, wie immer. Es war unglaublich gewesen. Noch lange, lag er auf dem Barden, bis der irgendwann recht atemlos flüsterte:  
„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, ich bin auch gekommen, Geralt.“  
Da endlich rutschte er von ihm zur Seite. Jaskier lag ihm zugewandt und der Drang ihn zu küssen, überwältigte den Hexer. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Yennefer küsste er vorher, nicht anschließend. Jaskier war auch dementsprechend überrascht, ließ sich aber nicht lange bitte und küsste ihn seinerseits. So kurz und intensiv ihr Zusammenliegen war, so viel länger und zärtlicher waren ihre Küsse. Ihre Lippen konnten scheinbar nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Jaskiers Hand strich dabei über seine Haare, sein Gesicht und seinen Körper, während Geralt den anderen Körper sehr fest an sich presste.  
Das Beste war, der Barde schwieg. Unvermittelt schlief Geralt von Riva ein und sah so nicht mehr des Barden glückliches Lächeln. Der legte seinen Kopf auf Geralts kräftige Brust und schlief sichtlich zufrieden ein.  
Was an sich schön sein könnte, wenn der Morgen nicht eine fiese Überraschung bereit halten würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt hatte, trotz schmalem Bett und Bettgefährte so ungewohnt tief geschlafen, dass er nicht bemerkte hatte, wie Yennefer am Morgen in ihren Raum gekommen war. Sie hatte sich einen Stuhl vor das Bett gestellt. Darauf saß sie nun. Ihre Stiefel lagen auf dem Rand des Bettes und sie beobachtete die beiden schlafenden Männer. Der Anblick war gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch merkwürdigerweise erfreute er sie, anstatt sie zu verärgern. Geralt hatte es also getan und wie es aussah, war es ganz gut gelaufen. Der Barde war am Leben und sah recht unversehrt aus. Der Hexer würde nur verstehen, was es bedeutete menschlich zu sein, wenn er mit Menschen zusammen war und menschliche Sachen tat. Jaskier lächelte sogar im Schlaf und nur ein Blinder würde nicht sehen, dass er in den gelbäugigen Hexer vernarrt war, wie ein Kind in ein flauschiges Hundebaby.

„Fuck!“, rief Geralt plötzlich aus. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, weil er irritiert von dem Körper neben ihm war, der ihm unbekannt erschien. So unbekannt war er jedoch nicht, erst recht nicht Yennefers vergnügtes Grinsen, in das er nun blickte. Auch der Barde erwachte. Als er die Frau entdeckte, riss er sich panisch die Decke bis unters Kinn und stammelte:  
„Es ist … es ist … wirklich nicht, wie … es aussieht, Yennefer von Vengerberg.“  
„Oh doch, es ist wie es aussieht, Jaskier. Dir übrigens auch einen guten Morgen, Geralt.“  
„Hmmmm …“ brummte der nur verstimmt. Sie reichte ihm den Zettel, den sie in den Händen hatte. Es war einer vom Anschlagsbrett, wie es jedes Dorf hatte, was etwas auf sich hielt. Dort hingen die diversesten Aufträge, über lästige Rattenplagen auf Feldern, bis hin zur ungeliebten Ehefrau, die entsorgt werden mussten. Geralt las den Zettel und brummte erneut, während der Barde mit rotem Gesicht am liebsten unter der Decke verschwunden wäre. Der Hexer hingegen blieb gelassen und sagte nur dunkel:  
„Ein Kreischer terrorisiert die Waldarbeiter? Das ist nichts für dich, Yenn.“  
„Das entscheide ich selbst. Ich brauche das Geld. Also, was ist? Teilen wir uns Aufgabe und die Belohnung?“  
„Ich kann dir auch einfach einen Teil meines Ersparten anbieten und du lässt mich die Arbeit machen.“  
„Nein, ich will etwas für das Geld tun, Hexer!“, fuhr sie ihn scharf an. Jaskier wünschte sich spontan weit weg. Wenn die beiden Verrückten jetzt aufeinander losgehen würden, würde es übel für ihn aussehen. Das Geralt hingegen so souverän mit seiner nackten Anwesenheit umging, imponierte ihm nicht nur, sondern gefiel ihm sehr. Hatte er in Geralt vielleicht doch Gefühle geweckt? Seine Lippen waren noch immer ganz geschwollen, so viele Küsse hatten sie getauscht. Dabei waren die das Merkwürdigste an der ganzen Sache. Das andere war Jaskier durchaus bekannt, auch wenn er nicht gerade oft den gleichgeschlechtlichen Freuden frönte.  
„Es ist nur ein Kreischer. Den schnapp ich mir mit einem Fingerschnippen. Dazu brauche ich kein Publikum.“ Yenns Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert. Ängstlich registrierte Jaskier ihre Macht, den unerträglichen Stolz und die unfassbar mächtige Aura, welche diese Zauberin umgab wie ein schwarzer Umhang. Er bewunderte sie und fürchtete sich gleichzeitig heimlich vor ihr. Nur ein großer Hexer wie Geralt durfte es wagen ihren Unmut herauszufordern.  
„Fein. Bade endlich! Wir treffen uns gegen Mittag an der Höhle. Die liegt südwestlich im Kazbaumwald.“  
„Ich kann lesen“, war Geralts schnoddrige Antwort. Yenn verengte die Augen und Jaskier hielt die Luft an. Jäh lachte Yennefer und stand dabei auf.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dir so ein Brustpelz steht, Geralt“, sagte sie gut gelaunt und ging langsam zur Tür.  
„Brustpelz? Ich habe … kaum …“ Der Hexer wirkte verwirrt und zupfte an seinen einzelnen Brusthaaren herum.  
„Ich meinte deinen Barden“, zwinkerte sie und verließ die beiden. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus.

„Du musst keine Angst vor ihr haben“, sagte der Hexer schließlich barsch und stand auf.  
„Ha …ha … habe ich nicht!“, wisperte Rittersporn verlegen und bemühte sich an dem anderen Mann vorbei zu sehen.  
„Hast du. Es ist keine Schande, denn sie ist sehr mächtig. Ich kümmere mich nun um das Bad“, sagte er und verließ den Raum, nur angezogen mit einer Hose.  
Jaskier blickte zur Tür und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Von Yennefer geweckt zu werden, war so eine Sache. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer wie wild. Andererseits hatte er es dieser Frau zu verdanken, dass sich seine allergeheimsten Wünsche erfüllt hatten. Geralts Verlangen war ebenso wie der ganze Mann. Furchteinflößend, berauschend und erfüllend. Nur was war mit den Küssen? In Jaskiers Welt hatte ein Kuss mehr Bedeutung als jede Form von Beischlaf, egal welche Geschlechter und viele Personen daran beteiligt waren. Über die Küsse hingegen, müsste er intensiv nachdenken.  
Geralt sollte also einen Kreischer erlegen und weil er den Hexer kannte, durfte er gern davon ausgehen, dass es kein allzu großes Ding werden würde. Warum sich Yennefer in ihr Team drängte, war nicht ganz nachzuvollziehen. Wenn es allerdings stimmte, dass sie für ihren Lohn auch etwas tun wollte, dann ehrte es sie. Vermutlich wäre die Sache innerhalb einer halben Stunde geritzt.

Grummlig saß Geralt in dem Wasserbottich. Das Wasser war nur lauwarm, aber es tat seine Dienste. Mit festen Bewegungen schrubbte er sich mit viel Seife ab, bis er überall rot wie ein gekochter Krebs war. Kurz hatte er überlegt den Barden dazu zu holen. Letztlich ließ er es bleiben. Die letzte Nacht und das Erwachen waren das Merkwürdigste, was Geralt erlebt hatte. Und er hatte schon eine ganze Menge schräges Zeug erlebt.  
Da dachte er, er wäre in bedingungsloser Liebe zu Yenn entbrannt, immer während sie sich liebten. Und dann fühlte er sich bei Jaskier ebenso an. Wie konnte das sein? Konnte man etwa mehr als eine Person lieben? War das überhaupt Liebe oder nur Verlangen? Was mochten die zärtlichen Küsse bedeuten, die er so nie mit Yenn tauschte? Was oft daran lag, dass einer der beiden „danach“ weg musste und sie „vorher“ keine Zeit dafür hatten. Ihre Wege kreuzten sich und gingen wieder auseinander. So war das nun mal. Nur Jaskier hatte er immer und ständig an der Backe. Wenn er es genau nahm, hatte er mit dem Barden schon mehr gesprochen, als mit dem Rest der Welt, inklusive Yennefer. Jaskier wusste alles über ihn, was es zu wissen gab (was nicht allzu viel war). Daraus machte er seine Lobeshymnen, seine schmalzigen Balladen und seine, vor Triumpf nur so triefende Helden-Epen, in denen immer Geralt von Riva eine Rolle spielte.

Ohne auf Rittersporn zu warten, der in dem nun fast schon kalten Wasser baden müsste, frühstückte Geralt im Gastraum. Yennefer war nicht zu sehen. Wer wusste schon, wo sie sich rumtrieb.  
„ … der Schlächter von Blaviken“, hörte es Geralt an einem weiter entfernten Tisch tuscheln. Eigentlich hörte er es auch nur, weil sein Gehör übernatürlich gut war. Im selben Moment kam Rittersporn in den Raum. Der Barde trug ein rotes Samtoutfit, was dem Hexer gänzlich unbekannt war.  
„ … und der tuntige Barde Rittersporn … widerlich …“, flüsterten die Männer miteinander.

„Gibt’s was zu feiern?“, fragte Geralt schlecht gelaunt und nahm seine Füße von der gegenüberliegenden Bank, damit sich Jaskier setzen konnte. Die Männer am Nachbartisch tuschelten noch immer über sie. Nichts Gutes, wie er wusste. Normalerweise machte es ihm nichts aus. Jetzt, da der Barde bei ihm war, störte es ihn plötzlich sehr.  
„Aber natürlich, Geralt!“, sagte Rittersporn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Verwirrt blickte er ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Hatte er da etwas verpasst?  
„Du denkst doch nicht an … letzte Nacht?“, zischte er ihm die beiden letzten Worte über den Tisch. Der andere Mann wurde rot und grinste noch breiter.  
„Oh, warte mal … du denkst doch jetzt nicht etwa … wir wären ein Paar oder so was?“

„Man sollte diese widerlichen Mutanten ein für allemal wegsperren!“  
„Ja, in das tiefste Verließ, am besten irgendwo tief im Süden, in Nilfgard.“, hörte Geralt die Männer schändlich reden. Nur nebenher bemerkte er, wie Jaskier sich verlegen räusperte.

„Nein, Hexer. Aber die Küsse … als du gebadet hast, sind mir ein paar kleine Zeilen dazu eingefallen. Lauscht auf …!“ Er nahm sein Instrument zur Hand, aber der Hexer, wirklich aufgebracht durch die direkten Schmähungen vom Nachbartisch, riss es ihm unwirsch aus der Hand.  
„So schlimm fand ich es jetzt auch nicht, Geralt von Riva!“, sagte Jaskier, hörbar eingeschnappt.  
„Nein, schlimm sind nur die Drecksäcke am Nachbartisch“, fauchte Geralt und sprang hoch. Wie ein Panther hechtete er hinüber und fegte schon dabei zwei der Männer von den Bänken. Tumult entstand, der fette Wirt kam herbeigeeilt, wurde jedoch von Rittersporn mit den Worten weggezogen:  
„Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich einem verärgerten Hexer im Weg stehen, guter Mann!“ Nach fünf Minuten war die Sache erledigt. Fünf Männer lagen und saßen ächzend, jammernd und wimmernd herum, während Jaskier aus einer Laune heraus applaudierte.  
Allerdings interessierte das Geralt nicht.  
„Ich bin bei Plötze. Frühstücke, der Weg wird anstrengend“, sagte er und ging einfach weg.  
Jaskier nahm ihm seine Schroffheit nicht übel. Eigentlich war er hoch erfreut, weil Geralt ihn offensichtlich dabei haben wollte. Meistens versuchte er wenigstens ihn wegzuschicken.  
Gut gelaunt frühstückte der Barde und studierte dabei ein neues Liedchen ein, mit dem er noch nicht so ganz zufrieden war. Wie schnell sich das Schicksal wenden konnte, war immer wieder höchst erstaunlich. Gestern war er noch der unheilbehaftete Bote, der zwischen zwei mächtigen Kreaturen hin und her geschickt wurde, heute war er ein fester Bestandteil von Geralts Plänen.  
„Na ja, … hoffentlich bin ich nicht wieder nur der Köder“, erinnerte sich Rittersporn an so eine frühere Angelegenheit, die zum Glück glimpflich ausgegangen war.

Wie ein Verrückter striegelte Geralt an Plötze herum. Normalerweise ließ er sich von so dummen Bemerkungen nicht reizen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Es lag an dem verdammten Barden, der ihm schöne Augen machte. Nicht, dass ihm die letzte Nacht nicht gefallen hatte. Nur verwirrte ihn das wirklich. Erwiderte er jetzt auch Jaskiers Gefühle, neben seiner Liebe zu Yennefer? Er war sich sicher, dass sie wusste, was mit ihm geschah. Vielleicht könnte er sie später befragte. Aber wie er sie kannte, würde sie nur geheimnisvoll lächeln und sich ausschweigen.  
Ein Kreischer. Er würde dafür eine kleine Bombe brauchen, um ihn herauszulocken. Leider fehlte ihm gerade eine Zutat, um einen kleinen Sprengsatz herzustellen.  
„Versteckst du dich vor mir, Hexer?“ Rittersporns Stimme war durchzogen von sanftem Spott. Seine Antwort war ein verächtliches Schnauben.  
„Bestimmt nicht. Ich denke nur über die Jagd nach. Du würdest dich gut als Köder eignen. Zieh dich am besten um, wir sind hier nicht auf einem Festumzug!“  
„Köder? Ach nö, nicht schon wieder …“, maulte der Barde, bis er Geralt grinsen sah.  
„Ah … fast hättest du mich gehabt, Hexer! Was sind Kreischer?“  
„Monster.“  
„Na ja, das dachte ich mir fast. Sie kreischen, nehme ich an?“  
„Ja, laut, eindringlich und so, dass ein normaler Mensch wie du lieber sterben wollen würde, als weiter ihr Kreischen zu hören.“  
„Ah gut, dafür habe ich etwas. Eine Wirtin in der vorletzten Taverne hat mir so kleine Wachsbällchen, umhüllt mit ganz weicher Baumwolle gegeben, weil du so geschnarcht hast, dass ich dich durch die Wand gehört habe.“  
„Unsinn!“, knurrte Geralt ungehalten.  
„Doch, es ist wahr. Letzte Nacht hast du aber nicht …“  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln, Rittersporn! Ich sagte: Umziehen, hopp. In einer halben Stunde will ich los.“ Jaskier stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und sah ihn so demonstrativ verärgert an, dass Geralt fast geschmunzelt hätte.  
„Du bereust die letzte Nacht, Hexer, stimmt es?!“  
Geralt verengte die Augen und ging langsam und bedrohlich auf den Barden zu. Er konnte dem Poeten ansehen, dass er darüber nachdachte kopflos zu flüchten oder sogar laut um Hilfe zu rufen.  
Der Hexer packte ihn mit beiden Händen fest an der Jacke und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
„Ich bereue niemals! Denn ich bin ein Mutant, wie du weißt. Ich will nur nicht, dass du denkst, dass wir nun Hand in Hand und tanzend durch die Lande laufen, klar?“ Fest presste er ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen. Das musste er einfach tun, so sehr verlangte es ihm danach diesen Mann im Licht des Tages, ohne Einwirkung von Wein zu berühren.  
Er schmeckte köstlich. Jaskiers Überraschung und sein Schweigen machten ihn ganz kribblig und als sich seine Männlichkeit schon wieder versteifte, ließ er ihn so jäh los, dass Jaskier einen großen Schritt nach hinten machen musste. Dabei stolperte er über Plötzes Wassereimer und er wäre gefallen, hätte ihn Geralt nicht mit Magie daran gehindert. Der Barde fasste sich wieder und stand schließlich sicher am Boden.  
„Se … sehr gut. Ich sagte doch, wir haben etwas zu feiern, Geralt.“ Verständnislos sah er ihn an.  
„Küsse! Geralt! Küsse! Bezeugungen menschlicher Zuneigung. Yennefer sagte, es wäre unabdingbar und würde Zeit bra …“  
„Wie bitte? Du handelst doch nicht etwa im Auftrag von … Yenn?“, knurrte er Jaskier böse an.  
„Ich muss mich jetzt ganz schnell umziehen“, ächzte der Barde und war mal ausnahmsweise schneller weg, als der Hexer reagieren konnte. Verdutzt starrte er seinem Freund nach. Was zum Henker lief hier direkt vor seinen Augen ab? Tief in Gedanken striegelte er weiter an dem Pferd rum, bis selbst Plötze lautstark schnaubte und protestierte.  
„Oh, entschuldige meine Schöne. Ich verstehe das alles nicht …“, murmelte er und sattelte das Pferd endlich.  
Später wollte er den Barden abholen, doch das Zimmer war schon leer. Der Wirt klärte ihn darüber auf, dass sich Rittersporn schon mal zu irgendeiner Höhle auf den Weg gemacht hätte. Man könnte fast meinen, Jaskier würde ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Geralt ritt los und holte den Barden bald ein. Er hörte ihn schon von weitem singen:

„Viele Küsse, klein und fein.  
Sie sind mein, sie sind mein.  
Der große Hexer gab sie mir.  
Nur mir, mir und nicht dir!  
Küsse, Liebe, süßes Herzeleid  
Der Weg zur Liebe lang und weit.  
Wenn ich doch nur wüsst‘  
Ob Geralt nur mich gern küsst …“

„Rittersporn!“, rief Geralt ihn an. Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte sich der Barde um.  
„Du … hast mich doch nicht etwas belauscht, Hexer?“  
„Oh nein, was denkst du nur? Dein Gesang ist bis nach Himmelsloch zu hören.“  
„Sarkasmus ist keine Freundlichkeit, Geralt!“, grummelte Jaskier und sah erstaunt auf die Hand, die der Hexer ihm hin hielt.  
„Komm schon, wir haben es eilig. Yenn erledigt den Kreischer sonst allein und streicht die Belohnung für sich ein“, drängte der Hexer. Von einem Baumstamm aus, zog sich der Barde nun an Geralts Hand auf Plötze. Zum ersten Mal bot ihm Geralt an auf dem Pferd zu reiten. Leider waren sie so schnell an der Höhle, vor der Yennefer von Vengerberg schon ungeduldig wartete, dass Jaskier nicht genug Zeit hatte, sich an den anderen Mann zu drücken, so wie er es immer in seinen Träumen erlebte.

„Na endlich!“, sagte Yenn und ging auf Geralt zu, um ihn zu umarmen.  
„Jetzt, wo du gebadet hast, kann ich das gefahrlos tun, ohne, dass mich Viecher anspringen“, sagte sie, ohne die Miene zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Jaskier stand verlegen dabei und tätschelte Plötze. Ihm hatte es letzte Nacht nichts ausgemacht, dass der Mann neben ihm nicht nach Rosenwasser gerochen hat, so wie er selbst vermutlich auch nicht.  
„Warte, heißt das, du hast mich letzte Nacht abgelehnt, weil ich nicht gut genug gerochen habe?“  
„Könnte man so sagen.“ Der Hexer sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, während selbst Jaskier grinsen musste und es damit der Frau gleich tat.  
„Gehen wir los …“, sagte Yenn dann aber auch schon tatkräftig. Sie schien es aus rätselhaften Gründen eilig zu haben.  
„Nein, warte. Ich brauche eine kleine Bombe, um den Kreischer hervorzulocken …“  
„Unsinn, du hast mich dabei. Los, gehen wir. Ich will heute noch weiter nach Brugge.“  
„Da komme ich gerade her und …“  
„Na und? Ist das für mich ein Grunde deshalb nicht genau dorthin zu gehen?“ Geralt brummte nur und nahm sein Schwert zur Hand. Wie es aussah, sprachen der Hexer und die Frau auch nicht über alle Dinge.  
„Du bleibst am besten hier draußen und passt auf Plötze auf!“, befahl er dem Barden, der schon seine Ohrstöpsel zur Hand hatte.  
„Er kommt mit!“, sagte Yennefer. Der Hexer und die Magierin starrten sich in stummem Dialog an.  
„Wir brauchen keinen Köder, Yennefer!“, sagte Geralt nach einer Weile.  
„Wir können nicht sicher sein …“  
„Hallo, ich stehe hinter euch und würde auch gern gefragt werden, ob ich …“  
„Klappe!“, sagten Geralt und Yennefer beinah zur selben Zeit. Jaskier konnte nur seufzen.  
„Er kommt mit, keine Diskussion!“, sagte die Frau nun energisch und ging voran in die Höhle. Geralt sah auffordernd zum Barden, der sich die Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren drückte. Dann musste er vor Geralt herlaufen. Yennefer sorgte für Licht und schon bald bog der feuchte, enge Gang in eine größere Höhle. Für Geralts Geschmack war es sehr still. Zu still für einen Kreischer.  
„Yenn?“, fragte er nach vorn.  
„Es sind mehrere, ein ganzes Rudel. Wir brauchen den Barden als Ablenkung“, sagte sie über die Schulter. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Geralt aus. Yennefer war nicht immer zu trauen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf und manchmal Gedanken und Absichten, die er einfach nicht klar sehen, geschweige denn nachvollziehen konnte. Jaskier drehte sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herum.  
Küsse, viele Küsse, kleine und fein … geisterte es Geralt völlig unpassend durch den Kopf. Er versuchte so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu lächeln und sah eher aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Yenn etwas aus der Tasche ihres Umgangs nahm und kraftvoll weit in die Höhle warf. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm explodierte ihre magische Bombe. Selbst Geralt klingelten die Ohren, obwohl er sie magisch geschützt hatte. Was dann kam, war eigentlich noch schlimmer. Das Kreischen begann. Es klang nach einer Million Kreischer. Offenbar war das hier ein monströses Nest. Jaskier sah ihn immer noch dümmlich lächelnd an. Scheinbar wirkten seine Ohrenstöpsel ziemlich gut.

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Atmosphäre in der Höhle.  
„Sie kommen!“, rief ihm Yennefer noch zu. Ihre magische Fackel erlosch und für Sekunden war es stockdunkel aber nicht leise. Das Geräusch der trippelnden Füße wurde übertönt vom lauten Kreischen der Kreaturen. Licht blitzte auf. Yennefer brachte die ersten Kreischer mit Magie zu Boden. Geralt umfasste das Heft seines Schwerts fester, drängte Jaskier grob an die Höhlenwand und kümmerte sich um die zweite Welle der Angreifer. Wenn Yenn nicht dabei wäre, würde es übel aussehen. Geralt würde versuchen mit der einer Hand Magie zu wirken und mit der anderen sein Schwert zu schwingen. Da er nun zwei Hände zur Verfügung hatte, ging es einfacher. Abgeschlagene Gliedmaßen und Köpfe der spinnenartigen Kreischer wirbelten durch die Gegend. Es roch widerlich nach Blut und Gedärmen. Yenns magische Stimme war durch das Gekreische der Kreaturen deutlich zu hören, Geralt kämpfte eher leise und verbissen. Auf den Barden achtete er nicht, er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Warum Yennefer wollte, dass er dabei war, verstand er immer noch nicht. Und wie er sie kannte, würde sie es ihm auch nicht erklären. Es dauerte lange, bis der Strom der Angreifer nachließ. Dann war es aber soweit und Yenn sorgte wieder für Licht. Sie standen in deinem Schlachthaus.  
„Du solltest einen Kreischer-Kopf mitnehmen, für den Auftraggeber!“, sagte sie, kein bisschen außer Atem.  
„Hmmmmm…“  
Geralt hatte sich umgesehen und Jaskier unweit hinter sich entdeckt. Er hockte am Boden und sah mit riesigen Augen auf die blutigen Monsterteile vor sich.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Rittersporn?“, fragte Geralt, bekam aber keine Antwort. Der Barde hatte bestimmt immer noch die Dinger im Ohr. Er wollte zu ihm gehen, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass alles vorbei war, als er es spürte. Es kam noch etwas. Etwas Riesiges!  
Da hörte er auch schon Yennefer rufen:  
„Geralt, Achtung!“ Instinktiv ließ der Hexer das Schwert fallen, aktivierte mit Magie sein körpereigenes Quen-Schild und warf sich ohne zu Zögern auf Jaskier. Mit seinem Schild würde er auch ihn beschützen können. Der Barde wirkte zu Tode erschrocken und war weich und willenlos wie eine Puppe. Das Licht ging wieder aus, Yennefer wirkte Magie und nur Sekunden später fiel ein schwerer, lebloser Körper auf Geralt, der beschützend auf dem Barden lag. Beide stöhnten auf.  
„Braucht ihr meine Hilfe?“, fragte die Frau wenige Augenblicke später vergnügt.  
„Wäre nicht übel …“, keuchte Geralt. Die Magierin zog die tote Kreatur von den beiden Männern runter.  
„Das war sicher die Mutter. Ihr beide solltet übrigens endlich mal baden“, sagte sie mit angewiderte Ausdruck im hübschen Gesicht. Geralt und Jaskier waren über und über mit dem Blut der toten Kreaturen besudelt. Als Jaskier das sah, wurde er bleich im Gesicht. Seine Augen verdrehten sich nach hinten und er sackte bewusstlos zusammen.  
„Na toll, jetzt hast du ihn schockiert“, sagte Geralt trocken, packte den Barden mal wieder und hob ihn hoch, als wäre er leicht wie eine Decke. Yennefer besorgte sich den Kopf der größten Kreatur als Beweis für den Auftraggeber und dann verließen sie die Höhle.

Draußen war der schönste Sonnenschein und es war schon ungewöhnlich warm. Es würde ein wundervoller Tag werden. Behutsam legte Geralt den Barden auf den Boden. Er sah trotz Monsterblut unverletzt aus und war es wohl auch. Gut, dass er seine Festtagsrobe ausgezogen hatte, dachte Geralt erheitert.  
„Warum wolltest du, dass er mit in die Höhle geht?“, wandte er sich nun in recht scharfem Ton an Yennefer. Die lächelte hintergründig.  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“  
„Nein! Sag es mir!“  
„Weil du ihn mit deinem Leben beschützt hast. War dir das bewusst?“  
„Das würde ich für jeden Unschuldigen tun, der beschützt werden muss.“  
„Wirklich? Auch mit genau dem Enthusiasmus?“ Darauf hatte er gerade keine Antwort.  
Dafür fand Yenns zarter Fliederduft den Weg in seine Nase. Sofort baute sich die vertraute Erregung in ihm auf. Vom Kampf zitterte sein Körper noch unter dem Einfluss des Adrenalins. Dazu kam jetzt die Euphorie des Sieges und des Überlebens. Ihre veilchenblauen Augen blickten ihn undurchschaubar und mysteriös wie immer an. Wie er sie liebte. Wie er sie jetzt küssen wollte …

Geralt beugte sich zu ihr, packte ihren eleganten Nacken mit seinen Händen und drückte ihr nicht gerade kunstvoll seinen Mund auf ihre weichen Lippen. Aber Yennefer schien nicht nur darauf gewartet zu haben, sie schien es zu mögen und es herausgefordert zu haben. Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur ebenso erregt vom Kampf, wie er selbst.  
Tatsache war, sie sanken gemeinsam unter Küssen zu Boden. Dass der bewusstlose Barde gleich nebenan lag, schien keinen der beiden zu stören. Auch der abgeschlagene Kopf des Kreischers, der ein Zuschauer war, tat ihrer Lust keinen Abbruch. Nach nur wenigen Küssen, drang Geralt in sie ein. Yennefer hatte sich dazu nur ihre Röcke nach oben geschoben, wie der Hexer seine Hose ein Stück nach unten gezerrt hatte. In diesen Zeiten zog man sich nicht in der freien Natur bis auf die nackte Haut aus. Wer wusste schon, welches Monster um die Ecke kam.  
Plötzlich schien es sie nicht mehr zu stören, dass er blutbesudelt war, denn sie zog ihn fest am Nacken auf sich. Geralt verspürte wieder diese immense Gier sich mit ihr zu vereinigen. Es machte ihm wie immer ein klein wenig Angst. Den Barden zu lieben, war anders gewesen. Nicht so potenziell tödlich, weicher und hingebungsvoller. So stieß er nur hart und verlangend in Yennefer, die den Kopf zur Seite in Richtung Barde gedreht hatte und leise keuchte. Geralt schloss seine Augen, um sie mit allen Sinnen aufzunehmen, auch wenn der Blutgeruch ein wenig störend war. Seine Gier besänftigte das kein bisschen.

Jaskier kam zu sich und riss die Augen auf. Gleich schloss er sie wieder, weil die Sonne ihn blendete. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und öffnete wieder seine Augen. Schon besser, dachte er im ersten Moment. Im zweiten Moment dachte er: Fuck!  
Er sah direkt in Yennefers veilchenblaue Augen, die ihm zugewandt waren. Dann sah Jaskier den Rest. Die beiden Irren trieben es genau vor seinen Augen. Yenn grinste ihn an und hob kurz den Daumen ihrer linken Hand, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Jetzt durfte auch Jaskier erleichtert lächeln. Es war alles in Ordnung. Sie waren auf dem besten Weg Geralt von Riva zu einem echten, guten Menschen zu machen. Yennefer hatte ihm gestern gesagt, dass dazu mehr als ihre Person notwendig wäre. Sie hat ihn um Hilfe gebeten, doch nur, wenn er auch wirklich Gefühle für Geralt hatte.  
Hatte er. Es der mächtigen Magierin gegenüber einzugestehen, war wie zum Schafott zu gehen. Aber Yennefer hatte nur geschmunzelt und gemeint, das machte ihr nichts aus, so lange es kein Weib ist, was ihr die Show stiehlt und Geralt sein Herz.  
„Mit dir kann ich leben, Jaskier, denn du bist sein Freund und willst, dass es ihm gut geht. Machen wir ihn zu einem der besten Menschen, den man je gekannt hat, ja?“ Er hatte zugestimmt, aus vollem Herzen. Schließlich war er in Geralt verliebt, seit er ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Als die beiden fertig waren, tat der Barde so, als wäre er noch ohne Bewusstsein. So hörte er sie reden.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Geralt.“  
„Aber Yenn, könnten wir nicht einmal …“  
„Nicht im Moment. Ich habe viele Aufgaben zu erledigen. Gib mir meinen Anteil an der Belohnung das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns treffen.“  
„Ich könnte mit dir gehen?“  
„Nein, danke. Du weißt, wir würden nur an jeder Ecke auf unnötigen Ärger stoßen. Habe gehört in den Blauen Bergen wüten ein paar Bergtrolle. Vielleicht kümmerst du dich darum? Reise lieber mit dem Barden und pass gut auf ihn auf.“  
„Auf Rittersporn? Er ist nur ein mittelmäßiger Poet.“  
„Er ist süß.“  
„Er ist ein Barde und nervtötend, Yenn!“  
„Jaskier ist niedlich und er ist der einzige Freund, den du hast, Geralt. Versaue es nicht.“ Yennefer war aufgestanden.  
„Willst mir nicht sagen, welche Intrige du hier mit dem Barden geplant hast?“, fragte er verärgert, als die Magierin schon ihr Portal zauberte, durch das sie gleich gehen würde.  
„Intrige? Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ich habe nur die edelsten Absichten, Geralt von Riva!“  
Weg war sie und der Hexer schleuderte ihr ein wütendes „FUCK!“ hinterher.

„Du brauchst jetzt nicht mehr so tun, als wärest du ohne Bewusstsein, Barde!“, schnauzte der Hexer ihn auch gleich an. Verlegen rappelte Jaskier sich hoch, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und schwieg lieber.  
„Wir sind hier fertig …“ Geralt band den Schädel des Kreischers am Sattelgurt fest und schwang sich auf Plötze. Langsam ritt er bis zu einem umgefallenen Baum und wartete dort, bis der Barde ihn eingeholt hatte.  
„Los, steig schon auf!“ befahl er ihm uncharmant.  
Jaskier lächelte begeistert und stieg hinter den Hexer auf das Pferd. In langsamen Trab ging es über den Waldweg. Auf Jaskiers Rücken hing seine Klampfe, seine Arme hatte er um Geralts Körper geschlungen und sein Gesicht hatte er an dessen Nacken gedrückt. Ein hochzufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er träumte von noch viel mehr Küssen und dachte darüber nach, was Yennefer ihm über sich und den Hexer gesagt hatte:  
„Ich kann nicht ohne ihn, aber auch nicht mit ihm. Aber du kannst es, dich erträgt er und ich bin sicher, er mag dich ebenso wie er mich mag, Jaskier.“  
Vielleicht hatte sie recht.  
Selbst wenn nicht, er war es, der nun auf Plötze saß und nicht Yennefer, die ihm immer noch Angst machte, weil sie unberechenbar war. Sie würden sich ganz sicher wiedertreffen.  
Ob Neugier oder Todesfurcht angebracht war, konnte Rittersporn in jenem glückseligen Moment nicht beurteilen.


	4. JASKIER

Geralt von Riva und der Barde Rittersporn standen vor einem Anschlagbrett in Kerleigh. Geralt studierte die Ersuche schweigend, während Jaskier alles kommentierte.  
„Warum will jemand seine Tomaten bewachen lassen? Oder das hier … wer bitte möchte in einem Keller hausen und dafür auch noch Geld bezahlen? Hier, wäre das nicht was für dich, Geralt? Da sucht jemand … oh. OH, OH, OH!“, rief der Barde plötzlich so schockiert aus, dass sogar der Hexer ihn besorgt ansah.  
„Der kleine Bardenwettstreit findet mal wieder statt! Diesmal in Grimmering. Könnten wir einen Umweg machen?“  
„Nein!“  
„Aber Geralt, es liegt quasi auf dem Weg!“  
„Ich sagte nein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du nicht hingehen darfst.“ Der Hexer wandte sich ab. Er hatte sich keinen Auftrag vom Brett genommen und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd.  
„Nein, allein kann ich dort nicht auftauchen. Jeder Künstler, der etwas auf sich hält, bringt nämlich seine Muse mit. Wenn man da allein auftaucht, hat man schon so gut wie verloren. Man wird nicht ernst genommen, sondern verspottet und gedemütigt. Mit Reimen! Stell dir das mal vor!“ Vorsichtig sah Jaskier den Hexer an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer. Nichtssagend und nichtsversprechend.  
„Besser nicht“, war Geralts wortkarge Antwort.  
„Es wären nur ein oder zwei Balladen, die ich zum Besten geben würde. Vielleicht drei, wenn eine Zugabe erwünscht wird. Du sagtest, das eine Lied, welches ich kürzlich in der Taverne gesungen habe, gefiel dir. Du weißt schon, als wir Yennefer von …“  
Geralt brummte drohend und der Barde schwieg gehorsam aber kurz.

„Ich habe das Lied übrigens „Stille Wasser sind gelb“ getauft“, grinste Jaskier hintergründig.  
„Was für ein Schwachsinn“, kommentierte der Hexer trocken.  
„Ach komm schon, Geralt. Es ist ein Umweg von höchstens einem Tag. Das letzte Mal bin ich nur Zweiter geworden. Ich hoffe, Helm von Star geht dieses Mal nicht an den Start, weil …“  
„… von Star? Wie der Vogel?“  
„Natürlich wie der Vogel. Ein echter Star ist Helm ja nun wirklich nicht, auch wenn er das letzte Mal gewonnen hat. Der Applaus für mich, klang viel lauter. Leider gibt es eine Jury und man geht nicht nach der Lautstärke des Beifalls.“  
„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück, Rittersporn!“ Mit einem zarten Tritt in Plötzes Weichteile, trabte er davon. Enttäuscht und mit offenem Mund sah Jaskier seinem Freund nach. Am Ende tat er das, was er immer tat, er lief ihm nach. Es begann zu regnen und das machte seine Laune nur noch schlechter. Geralt schien das Wetter nie etwas auszumachen. Ob es regnete, stürmte oder schneite, er ritt einfach weiter.  
„Geralt, so warte doch!“ Das tat der Hexer selten. Immerhin wurde er nicht schneller.  
„Es könnte lustig werden, Hexer. Ein bisschen Ablenkung schadet ja nun wirklich nicht. Das Leben besteht doch nicht nur daraus Monster zu metzeln.“  
„Nein, tut es wahrlich nicht. Ich habe eine Aufgabe, vergessen, Barde?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber auf den einen Tag kommt es wirklich nicht an.“ Im Laufschritt versuchte Jaskier mit Plötze Schritt zu halten. Inzwischen hatten sie das Dorf verlassen und waren inmitten einer Heidelandschaft unterwegs.  
„Ich habe Ablenkung, wenn ich dich küsse und mit dir Sex habe. Ich dachte, das reicht dir“, knurrte Geralt von oben herab. Dabei klang er weder begeistert, noch liebevoll oder einfühlsam. Seit sie sich das erste Mal in der Taverne „Kriegergrab“ geliebt hatten, hatten sie es schon öfter getan. Sehr zu Jaskiers Freude, denn er glaubte, dass Geralt damit seine innigste Zuneigung ausdrückte. Allerdings hatte der Hexer ihn nie wieder so geküsst wie damals, danach. Nicht mehr mit dieser exquisiten Hingabe zumindest.  
„Ja, schon. Aber … es wäre mir wirklich wichtig“, murmelte Jaskier. Geralt brachte Plötze zum Stehen und sah seinen Freund von oben herab lange an.  
„Meinetwegen. Einen Tag, nicht mehr, verstanden?“  
„Du bist der Allergrößte, Geralt von Riva. Du bist mein Held, mein Stern und meine Muse. Wir werden gewinnen, da bin ich sicher!“  
„Wir? Ich singe bestimmt nicht, Barde.“  
„Nein, nein. Musst du nicht. Du musst nur anwesend sein, das reicht. Hoffentlich bringt Vincopotropolos nicht wieder seine Kuhherde mit und behauptet, es wäre seine Muse. Damit hatte er automatisch alle Aufmerksamkeit, weil jeder darauf achten musste nicht in einem Kuhfladen zu treten.“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Geralt ihn an. Regen hatte seine Haare nass gemacht. Jäh riss er Plötze an den Zügeln zur Seite und steuerte eine der vielen kleinen Scheunen an, die für die Schafe gedacht waren. Schafe waren keine in der Scheune, doch es stank penetrant nach ihnen.  
„Wir warten bis der Regen nachlässt. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir erzählen, wie so ein Bardenwettstreit abläuft.“ Jaskier wusste genau, dass es Geralt nicht die Bohne interessierte. Aber auch da hatte Yennefer recht gehabt. Wenn man Geralt zu einem guten, wahren Menschen machen wollte, musste man ihn mit menschlichen Zuständen konfrontieren. In stillen Momenten war Jaskier unheimlich stolz auf sich, dass er Geralt schon so weit gebracht hatte. Kürzlich hatte er doch tatsächlich zu einer älteren Dame, die neben ihnen am Anschlagbrette gestanden und gelesen hatte, ganz von sich aus gesagt, dass ihr Kleid sehr vorteilhaft für ihre großen Brüste war. Sie hatte ihn zwar seltsam angeschaut und war vor sich hin grummelnd weggegangen, doch er würdigte Geralts Bemühungen. Das war sehr positiv. Nicht so positiv war, dass sie nach wie vor wenig miteinander sprachen. Also er redete schon viel und gern, Geralt eher nicht.  
„Ich habe eben nichts zu sagen, Jaskier!“, hatte er ihn eines Abends am Feuer angefahren, als er ihm unzählige Fragen gestellt hatte, auf die man durchaus hätte spannende Antworten geben können.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, Geralt. Auch du hast etwas mitzuteilen. Ich bin es, Jaskier, dein Freund und Bettgefährte …“  
Es folgte ein zu langes Schweigen, während dem Jaskier einschlief, ohne geküsst worden zu sein.

„Ich hasse Schafe …“, murmelte Jaskier und setzte sich in eine Ecke, in der ein paar Strohballen aufgestapelt waren. Der Regen trommelte aufs Scheunendach und es gab genug Löcher, durch die es durchregnete. Geralt rieb sein Pferd ein wenig mit dem Stroh trocken und sah dann schweigend durch die fehlende Tür in den Regen hinaus.  
„Willst du wissen, warum ich bei diesem Wettbewerb gewinnen will?“, fragte er den Hexer, nachdem er ihm ausführlich das Wettbewerbsprozedere erklärt hatte, ohne eine Antwort oder auch nur ein „Hmmmmm“ bekommen zu haben.  
„Warum?“, fragte Geralt desinteressiert.  
„Weil ich will, dass die Menschen wissen, wer du bist. Ich möchte, dass sie sehen, was du Gutes tust, was du damit bewirkst und das du es mehr als wert bist verehrt zu werden. Du bist ein Held und meine Aufgabe ist es allen begreiflich zu machen.“  
„Ich bin kein Held, nur ein Hexer wider Willen.“  
„Das ist egal. Ich bin auch nicht der Mutigste. Wir müssen aus dem, was uns gegeben ist, das Beste machen, Geralt von Riva!“ Endlich drehte der Hexer sich zu ihm um.  
„Und es könnte nicht sein, dass du einfach nur berühmt sein willst, Rittersporn?“ Jaskier errötete und senkte verlegen den Blick.  
„Ich gebe zu, dass stimmt zum Teil.“ Geralt kam forsch auf ihn zu. Instinktiv presste Jaskier sein Instrument vor seine Brust. Manchmal machte ihm der Hexer wirklich Angst.  
„Deine Ehrlichkeit ehrt dich, Barde!“, sagte der Hexer aber nur dumpf und setzte sich neben ihn. Ein Strohhalm ragte aus Geralts Mund, den er von einem Mundwinkel in den anderen schob. Endlich begriff Jaskier.  
„Du bist in Gedanken bei Yennefer und fragst dich, wo sie gerade ist und was sie tut …“, platzte er heraus. Geralts Seufzen kam überraschend.  
„Vielleicht …“  
„Ich bin sicher, wir treffen sie bald wieder, auch wenn ich vom letzten Zusammentreffen immer noch ein wenig … verstört bin.“  
„Kein Wunder, sie hat dich manipuliert.“  
„Hat sie eigentlich nicht. Sie hat offen mit mir gesprochen und ich habe ihre Worte irgendwie verstanden, was mich selbst wundert, muss ich gestehen.“  
„Weil sie es wollte. Sei nicht so naiv. Das ist ihr Art das Chaos zu nutzen, mehr nicht. Du bist ihr Spielball, wenn sie das will, Barde.“  
„Wie es aussieht, spielt ihr beide gern mit mir und …“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“, herrschte Geralt ihn scharf an. Wie immer in solch heiklen Momenten griff Jaskier nach seiner Laute. Das ließ den Hexer schweigen und besänftigte sein Gemüt, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

„Regen drückt auf mein Gemüt.  
Viel zu nass, viel zu …“

Allzu weit kam er heute nicht, denn Geralt nahm ihm das Instrument aus der Hand und zog ihn auf seine Beine.  
„Küss mich einfach …“, befahl er uncharmant. Jaskier lächelte. Nichts tat er lieber, auch wenn er immer noch nicht begriff, wie ihr seltsames Verhältnis aufgebaut war. Küsse gingen aber immer. Schon bald beförderte Geralt ihn auf den Rücken und legte sich auf ihn. Aber etwas war heute anderes. Wehmut, vielleicht vom Regen und dem Grau des Tages verursacht, war zu spüren.  
Des Hexers Küsse waren heute auch weniger energisch und zielstrebig. Ungewohnt sanft zupften Geralts Lippen an seinen.  
„Du vermisst sie, oder?“, flüsterte Jaskier zwischen zwei Berührungen.  
„Hmmmmm …“  
„Das verstehe ich, Yennefer ist eine tolle Frau und wenn du mir erlauben würdest über sie zu singen, würde ich …“  
„Nein, besser nicht. Meine Sehnsucht nach ihr ist die eine Sache. Die andere bist du, Jaskier. Was ist das mit uns? Liebe?“ Jaskier bekam kaum Luft. Es war das erste Mal, dass Geralt das L-Wort in Bezug auf ihr Verhältnis aussprach.  
„Ähm … ich weiß nicht recht …“, stammelte er ganz durcheinander, weil er wirklich nicht mehr wusste, was Liebe war. So oft hatte er darüber gesungen oder sie praktiziert, doch niemals gefühlt.  
Erst seit er Geralt getroffen hatte, bekam er eine Ahnung von der Komplexität dieses abstrakten Begriffs Liebe.  
„Dann finde es raus, du bist doch eine Minnesänger. Wir ziehen weiter, der Regen hat aufgehört!“ Geralt half ihm hoch. Ein wenig enttäuscht trabte er nun wieder neben Plötze her. Aus ihrer kleinen Rast hätte viel mehr werden können, doch der Hexer war schwierig. Nie reagierte er, wie ein gewöhnlicher Mann reagieren würde. Jaskier konnte ihn weder nach altbekannten Regeln und Gebräuchen lenken, noch manipulieren oder anderweitig beeinflussen. Was bei fast jedem Weib und eigentlich auch jedem Mann funktionierte, konnte bei Geralt abprallen, wie ein Stein an einer Eiche. Wie Yennefer schon sagte, der Hexer wollte die Gewalt haben und dann durfte man sich fallen lassen. Was immer wundervoll aber auch immer tendenzielle beängstigend war. Aber was war das heutzutage nicht?  
Hinter jedem Stein konnte ein tödliches Monster hocken.

Der Rest des Tages war trocken und sonnig. Je näher sie dem kleinen Ort Grimmering kamen, desto deutlicher wurde, dass dort etwas stattfand. Bunt gekleidete, fröhliche Leute waren unterwegs. Scharen lachender und lärmender Menschen liefen über den Weg, alle in Richtung Grimmering. Viele von ihnen musizierten schon auf dem Weg und gaben lautstark ihre Hymnen von sich.  
Jaskier suchte schon zwanghaft nach alt bekannten Barden, die ihm nicht immer freundschaftlich gewogen waren. Die Zunft der Barden basierte auf Neid. Jeder wollte besser und berühmter als der andere sein. Dass ein Barde von Neid und Ehrgeiz zerfressen war, war in diesen Gefilden nichts Ungewöhnliches. Tatsächlich sah Jaskier ein paar Bekannte. Einer, Klaus der Freie, war ein Riese mit tiefer Bassstimme. Als er ihn sah, lief Rittersporn eilig auf Plötzes andere Flanke und versteckte sich hinter Geralts großer Gestalt.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast seiner Frau beigewohnt?“, fragte der Hexer recht amüsiert, der natürlich alles mitbekam.  
„Ich sagte, doch, du wirst dich amüsieren“, giftete Jaskier zurück. Als sie an Klaus vorbei waren, nahm er den Mund allerdings gleich wieder voll:  
„So gut war seine Frau übrigens nicht. Sie warb mich mit drei Busen an, in Wahrheit war der dritte Busen ihr monströser Bauch!“ Irritiert blinzelte der Hexer.  
„Das war … ein Witz. Vergiss es einfach. Da vorn ist die Anmeldung. Entschuldige mich bitte.“

Wenig später standen sie vor einer Tribüne und lauschte dem Ansager.  
„Lieber Grimmeringer, liebe Menschen, Zwerge, Wasauchimmer … willkommen zur diesjährigen Meisterschaft der Barden. Da wir Grimmeringer schon immer anderes waren und etwas auf uns halten, wird es hier und heute keine lächerlichen Reime und auch kein Herumgefuchtel mit den Instrumenten geben … Dieser kleine Wettbewerb ist, wie wir alle wissen, nur der kleine Vorentscheid für das alljährliche Bardenturnier auf Schloss Vartburg. Lassen wir die Spiele also beginnen! Heute mal anders. Nach Art der Grimmeringer …“  
Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Jeder tuschelte mit jedem. Nur Geralt von Riva sah starr und mit verschränkten Armen geradeaus, als würde ihn die Menschenmenge nichts angehen. Solange sie hier standen, hatten sie genug aufmerksame Blicke bekommen. Einerseits war Jaskiers Brust vor Stolz geschwollen. Geralt war sein Begleiter, seine Muse und sein Freund. Wer hatte schon einen echten Hexer zum Freund. Anderseits gab es so verächtliche und abfällige Blicke zum Hexer, dass er Angst und Furcht verspürte. Seinen Freund schien das nicht zu berühren. Da musste schon etwas anderes geschehen, um eine Regung aus dem Hexer herauszukitzeln. In einer Nacht hatte es Jaskier tatsächlich geschafft, dass Geralt ihn angefleht hatte weiterzumachen. Dabei hatte er sich nur von ihm eines seiner magischen Öle geben lassen und begonnen seinen verspannten Nacken zu massieren. Dabei hatte er ununterbrochen geredet, ohne darauf zu achten, was er sprach, weil es Geralt nicht interessierte. Vermutlich hörte der Hexer eher den Eichkatzen beim Koten zu, als seinen Geschichten. Aber Jaskier hatte sich geirrt. Der Hexer hatte zugehört, als er von der Legende des roten Pfaus erzählte, der für seine Liebe zu einer schmutzig grauen Taube all seine Schönheit geopfert hatte, nur um bei ihr sein zu können.  
„Würde jemand das wirklich tun, Jaskier?“  
„Hm?“  
„Würde jemand wirklich seinen Schönheit, seinen Einfluss, seine Macht, seinen Ruhm, sein Talent und vielleicht das, was ihn ausmacht opfern, nur für die Liebe?“  
„Ich denke schon …“  
„Würdest du es tun?“ Über die Antwort hatte er länger nachgedacht.  
„Ja, ich denke, wenn die richtige Taube an meine Tür klopft, würde ich es tun.“  
„Auch, wenn sie dich gar nicht liebt?“, hatte Geralt neugierig gefragt.  
„Ja, auch dann. Weil ich meine Liebe und das, was ich empfinde nicht davon abhängig mache, was der andere für mich empfindet. Hörst du meinen Texten eigentlich nie zu?“ Geralt hatte geschmunzelt und Jaskier angesehen.  
„Würdest du endlich weitermachen, Barde?“ Weil er selbst noch zu tief in seltsamen Gedanken verstrickt war, hatte er aufgehört Geralts Nackenmuskeln zu kneten.  
„Würdest du das vielleicht noch mal mit ein wenig mehr Freundlichkeit wiederholen?“ Geralt hatte ihm das Gesicht entgegen gehoben und seine Lippen gefordert. Nach einigen Küssen und einer sichtbaren Beule in Geralts Hose, hatte der Hexer heiser aber drängend wiederholt:  
„Ich flehe dich an, massiere mich weiter, Jaskier!“ Zufrieden lächelnd hatte er das getan. Leider kippte die Stimmung schnell, als kurz darauf ein fetter Braunbär ihr Lager angriff.

„…deswegen wollen wir mal etwas anderes versuchen. Reimen und Singen kann ja jeder, nicht wahr?“ Der Applaus und die Zustimmung kamen nur recht zögerlich. Niemand verstand genau, was nun folgen sollte. Nur der Hexer sah aus, als wäre es ihm vollkommen egal.  
„Deswegen gibt es für die Barden ein Rippchen-Wettessen. Wer die meisten Schweinrippchen isst, ohne zu kotzen, ist der diesjährige Gewinner des Bardenwettstreits.“  
Lauter Tumult brach aus.  
„D… das … meint er nicht ernst, oder?“, fragte Jaskier fassungslos.  
„Doch, sieht so aus. Sieh, sie bauen schon den Tisch auf.“ In Geralts Stimme war nun eindeutig und sehr menschliches Vergnügen zu hören.  
„Fuck!“, imitierte Jaskier seinen Freund, doch er fühlte sich nicht besser dadurch.  
„Hast du etwa schon die Hosen voll, Barde?“  
„Ich hasse Rippchen …“, jammerte er leise.  
„Ich weiß“, grinste Geralt, der immer seine Rippchen aß, falls sie mal auf dem Fleischteller auftauchten, was zum Glück nicht so oft vorkam.  
„Wir treffen uns alle in einer Stunde hier, dann geht es looooohooooos!“, gab der feiste Ansager fröhlich bekannt.  
Jaskier verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich gehe mich mal umziehen!“, murmelte er und verschwand.


	5. Chapter 5

Nach und nach wurden die einzelnen Barden mit allen Vor- und Zunamen nach vorn gerufen. Der Beifall war ganz unterschiedlich. Klaus der Freie bekam nur mäßigen Applaus und glotzte grimmig in die Menge. Sein umfangreicher Bauch versprach allerdings einen großen Erfolg beim Wettessen. Jaskier hatte sich nun doch wieder seine Festtagskleidung aus dunkelrotem Samt angezogen und trat gerade einen halben Schritt hinter den Hexer, damit Klaus ihn nicht gleich entdeckte. Als der Name Helm von Star fiel, brandete Gejohle und lautes Klatschen auf. Offensichtlich war er sehr bekannt und auch beliebt. Helm war ein schmächtiges Männchen mit dünnem, rotblonden Haar und einer viel zu langen Nase. Aber er verbeugte sich, als hätte er schon gewonnen und sein strahlendes, siegesgewisses Lächeln gefiel dem Publikum.  
„Was?“, knurrte Jaskier, als Geralt ihn eindeutig amüsiert mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.  
„Ja, das ist Helm, der Gewinner des letztjährigen Bardenturniers und soweit ich weiß, mag er Rippchen, im Gegensatz zu mir“, knurrte er den Hexer an, der ihm klugerweise keine Antwort gab.  
Schließlich wurde sein eigener Name vorgelesen.  
„ … Julian Alfred Pankratz viscount de Lettenhove, genannt Rittersporn. Der ewig zweite Barde, angeblich Professor in Oxenfurt und Liebhaber des Hexers … äh, ich meinte Liebhaber der Hexendichterei.“ Alle brachen in Lachen aus und Jaskier wurde rot. Er glühte nahezu vor Zorn und Scham. Als ihn Geralt auch noch seltsam ansah, wollte er am liebsten im Boden versinken.  
„Dein Name ist … Julian?“  
Darauf konnte er ihm nicht mehr antworten, denn er wurde nach vorn gebeten. Der Hexer schlug ihm so fest auf den Rücken, dass er ein paar Schritte durch die Menge stolperte und rief ihm „Viel Glück, Julian!“, nach. Klaus empfing ihn mit mörderischem Blick auf der Bühne, während Helm von Star nur weiterhin leicht debil grinste. Alle mussten sich an einen langen Tisch mit dem Gesicht zum Publikum setzten. Der Moderator erklärte die Regeln. Vor jedem Teilnehmer standen zwei Holzeimer. In einen musste man die Knochen der Rippen geben, die mindestens zu zwei Dritteln abgenagt werden mussten, in den anderen Eimer durfte man sich übergeben. Tat man das, wurde man allerdings disqualifiziert.  
Jaskier war ganz elend und am liebsten hätte er den einen Eimer schon jetzt benutzt. Er saß nämlich neben Klaus, der ihm zu flüsterte:  
„Danach bist du fällig, Hexenficker!“ Als er dann auch noch sah, wie Yennefer von Vengerberg, wo auch immer sie herkam, neben Geralt trat, hätte er am liebsten losgeheult.

„Na, hat sich dein Barde mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?“, flüsterte Yenn direkt neben Geralt. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit natürlich längst gespürt und war hocherfreut, dass sie hier war. Vermutlich würde sie mal wieder ein Geheimnis aus dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit, ebenso aus dem, was sie vorher getan und später tun würde, machen, aber das war egal. Sie war hier.  
„Er hasst Rippchen!“, war Geralts Antwort. Sie kicherte leise.  
„So sieht er auch aus. Aber er schafft das schon. Wer mit dir reist, hat Mumm, das wissen wir doch beide, hm?“ Um Geralt herum war ein sowieso ein mysteriöser Abstand, obwohl ziemlich viele Zuschauer auf dem kleinen Platz standen. Seit die Magierin zu ihm getreten war, hielten die anderen Personen einen noch größeren Abstand. Viele tuschelten, doch Geralt nahm das meistens gar nicht mehr wahr. Nur, wenn Rittersporns Name fiel, wurde er aufmerksam, was ihn selbst ärgerte.  
Ein saftiger Geruch nach frisch gebratenen Rippchen waberte nun über die Menge und erntete lautstarke Zustimmung. Nur Jaskier sah bleich wie ein Bettlaken aus. Sein Frühstück, was nur aus einem trockenen Semmelknödel von gestern bestanden hatte, rumorte in seinem Magen.  
„Können wir nicht einfach singen …“, jammerte er vor sich hin. Sein Sitznachbar zur anderen Seite, ein älterer Barde mit sonorer Stimme und dem uninspirierten Namen Andrés Bartél flüsterte ihm zu:  
„Das kommt danach, ich bin mir sicher. Die scherzen nur und wir müssen danach doch noch dichten und singen.“ Diese Information oder Halbwahrheit gab Jaskier den Rest. Wenn ihm übel war, müsste er auch noch dichten und singen? Das könnte nur ein totaler Reinfall werden. Ein riesiger Teller mit Rippen wurde vor jeden Teilnehmer gestellt und dann gab der Moderator den Startschuss. Widerwillig begann er zu essen, ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen, wie weit seine Konkurrenten schon waren. Das Publikum feuerte alle an und sogar seinen Namen hörte er heraus. Und es war nicht Geralt, der laut rief. Seine Hände und sein Mund waren bald total fettig, zwischen seinen Zähnen waren überall Fleischstücke (auch ein Grund, warum er Rippchen hasste) und unter den größten Anstrengungen würgte er jedes Stück Fleisch nur halbgekaut nach unten. Nur ein gefüllter Saumagen hätte ihn mehr angeekelt. Ständig kämpfte er gegen den Brechreiz und vermied es zu Geralt zu blicken. Wenn er überhaupt noch da war. Vermutlich trieb er es irgendwo mit Yennefer. Seltsamerweise verspürte er keine Eifersucht. Irgendwie gehörte diese unberechenbare Frau, die manchmal ganz nett und nützlich sein konnte, zu ihnen, wie der Gaul. Klaus neben ihm rülpste laut und warf einen weiteren Knochen in den Eimer. Als Jaskier einen ernsthaften Blick in seinen eigenen Eimer warf, stöhnte er enttäuscht. Darin lagen gerade mal zwei Hände voll Knochen, während sich Klaus der Freie schon einen weiteren Rippchenteller bringen ließ. Seiner war noch halbvoll. Aber auch der Teller seines Nachbars war noch nicht leer und das spornte ihn an. Herzhaft biss er in ein weiteres Rippchen.

Geralt hätte darauf bestehen müssen weiterzuziehen. Das hätte ihm eine Menge Unwohlsein erspart. Jaskier würgte und hätte beinah den Brecheimer benutzen müssen. Zu seiner großen Freude und Motivation, war es tatsächlich Helm von Star, der sich nun geräuschvoll übergab. Applaus schwoll an und die Begleitband spielte einen Tusch, als der Barde aufstand und wacklig den Tisch verließ.  
Immerhin, dachte Jaskier zufrieden und blickte zum Hexer. Der stand an Ort und Stelle, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hatte ihn im Blick. Sein Gesicht gab wie immer nichts über seine Gedanken oder Emotionen preis. Aber Yennefer war verschwunden. Hatte er sich ihre Anwesenheit nur eingebildet? Jetzt war er verwirrt und aß beiläufig die Rippchen, weil er mal wieder über sich und Geralt nachdachte. Vor ein paar Tagen erst, hatte Geralt auf seine Frage, ob er denn wirklich nichts fühlte gesagt:  
„Ich fluche, also fühle ich.“ Verwirrt hatte er ihn über das Feuer hinweg angeschaut.  
„Ahhhh … also, wenn du Ärger und Wut verspürst, denn aus diesen Gründen flucht man, dann empfindest du auch alles andere, verstehe.“ Der Hexer hatte es weder bestätigt, noch abgestritten.

Der Moderator gab bekannt, dass nur noch zehn Minuten Zeit waren. Jaskier sah erstaunt auf seinen leeren Teller und ließ sich einen zweiten bringen. Unerwartet blitzten Wörter in seinem Kopf auf:

‚Schweinerippen, knusprig braun.  
Gebraten, gekocht, auch mal roh.  
Sie zu essen, ist das pure Grau’n  
Machen doch nur Geralts Küsse froh …‘

Wie er von den Rippchen zu Geralts Küssen kam, war ihm schleierhaft und falls sein Nachbar recht hatte und anschließend würde noch gesungen und gedichtet, sollte er wohl doch lieber „Stille Wasser sind gelb“ vortragen.  
Der Ansager verkündete nun das Ende. Jaskier warf den letzten Knochen noch schnell in den Eimer. Ihm war hundeelend. Sein Magen drückte, der Geschmack im Mund war widerlich und er schwor sich ab sofort eine Woche kein Fleisch mehr anzurühren. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ganz auf Pflanzenkost umsteigen, was natürlich nicht so einfach war, denn Geralt mochte Fleisch. Da er meistens für das Kochen zuständig war, würde er des Hexers Gesicht sehen wollen, wenn er des Abends am Feuer verkündete, dass es heute nur Haferbrei gäbe. Ein weiterer Teilnehmer übergab sich kurz vorm Ende in den Eimer und das Publikum johlte und klatschte. Nun wurden die Knochen in den Eimern von der Jury gezählt.  
Schnell stand das Ergebnis fest. Aus den ursprünglich zehn Teilnehmern, waren acht übrig geblieben. Stoisch sah Geralt von Riva immer noch zur Tribüne und Jaskier versuchte ihm zuzulächeln. Platz acht hatte er sicher. Immer wieder musste er den Brechreiz unterdrücken, als sich alle neben dem Moderator aufreihen mussten.  
Der dritte Platz ging an einen Kerl, den Jaskier noch nie zuvor auf einem Wettstreit gesehen hatte und den er auch nicht aus Oxenfurt kannte. Er war jung, sehr groß und dünn und nannte sich „Reimsau“, was die Leute zum Lachen brachte. Reimsau verbeugte sich artig und nahm seinen Preis entgegen: ein Teller mit Goldrand. Der zweite Preis ging ganz überraschend an ihn. Verdutzt sah Jaskier von einem zum anderen. Applaus schwoll an und auch er verbeugte sich mehrmals gekonnt, wobei er sich beim letzten Mal fast übergeben hätte. Sein Preis war ein Gutschein für fünf Kilo Rippchen in der stadteigenen Taverne namens „Schnittchen“, welche den Wettstreit gesponsert hatte.  
Noch mehr Rippchen? Er würgte wieder.  
Platz eins ging an Klaus, was keine sonderliche Überraschung war. Sein Preis waren 199 Taler in einem Lederbeutel. Das Jubeln und Klatschen war ohrenbetäubend. Erleichtert, dass alles vorbei war und er sich endlich diese elenden Rippchen aus dem Leib kotzen konnte, wandte sich Jaskier ab. So sah er nicht den brutalen Schlag kommen, den Klaus mit seinem Beutel voller Münzen ausführte. Jaskier wurde hart am Hinterkopf getroffen und sackte noch auf der Bühne bewusstlos zusammen.

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen.“ Diese Worte hörte er, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Es war Geralts kühle Stimme und sie brachte ihm seelische Erleichterung. Kaum konnte er jedoch die Augen öffnen, überwältigte ihn der Brechreiz. Eine Hand zerrte ihn an der Schulter hoch und hielt ihm einen Eimer unter die Nase, in den er sich mehrmals übergab.  
„Sehr gut, lass es raus“, hörte er Yennefers vergnügte Stimme. Die Magierin saß auf dem Fensterbrett und lächelte ihn an.  
„Hallo Yennefer!“  
„Hallo Jaskier oder soll ich lieber Julian sagen? Geralt sagt, das wäre dein wahrer Name.“  
„Ach … egal …“, jammerte Jaskier und übergab sich erneut. Sein Magen schmerzte und ihm war elender als nach einer durchzechten Nacht.  
„Wenn du fertig mit kotzen bist, hätte ich etwas Medizin für dich. Aber es muss im Magen bleiben, deswegen … nur zu, übergib dich weiter … alles muss raus.“  
„Hetz‘ ihn nicht so, Yenn!“, brummte Geralt, sah sie jedoch nicht an.  
„Was ist den passiert?“ fragte Jaskier endlich rau.  
„Ich würde sagen, Klaus hat Rache genommen“, antwortete der Hexer ausdruckslos.  
„Und vermutlich wäre Schlimmeres passiert, hätte Geralt dich nicht geholt. Klaus hat ewige Rache geschworen, weil du wohl seine Frau geschändet hast und dann noch gemeine Gerüchte über sie verbreitet hast.“  
„Aber sie hatte … wirklich keine drei Brüste …“  
„Und er sagte, er weiß, wo er dich finden kann“, beendete Yenn ungerührt ihre Erzählung.  
„Verdammt. Wir hätten einfach keinen Umweg machen sollen.“  
„Wer hat es gesagt?“, fragte Geralt. Dabei zuckten seine Mundwinkel so, dass es verdächtig nach einem Schmunzeln aussah.  
„Ja, ja, schon gut … ich hatte unrecht. Sobald ich wieder auf den Beinen bin, verlassen wir diesen schrecklichen Ort.“  
„Na, nicht so schnell. Geralt und ich gehen jetzt erst mal Rippchen im „Schnittchen“ essen. Wir nehmen an, du möchtest deinen Gutschein nicht einlösen, Barde?“ Jaskier wimmerte nur und übergab sich wieder. Es kam nicht mehr viel raus. Yenn stand auf und verließ den Raum, ohne zu erklären, was sie vorhatte.  
„Es tut mir leid …“, jammerte er, als Geralt endlich den Eimer wegnahm.  
„Muss es nicht. Es war amüsant und ich bekomme gleich köstliche Rippchen.“  
„Pragmatismus hat Vorteile, was?“, murrte er und ließ sich verschwitzt und seufzend nach hinten ins Bett fallen.  
„Wo sind wir eigentlich?“  
„Yennefer hat uns ein Zimmer in der Taverne „Zum Kamel“ besorgt. Keine Sorge, sie übernachtet nicht bei uns. Sie hat eigene Pläne. Auch sie hat den Aushang gelesen und sich gedacht, dass sie uns hier treffen wird.“ Yennefer kam mit einem großen Becher wieder.  
„Tee mit Kräutertropfen, die gegen die Übelkeit und die Magenschmerzen helfen.“ Mal ausnahmsweise sah sie nur freundlich und beinah mütterlich besorgt aus, als sie ihm den Becher reicht.  
Der Hexer nahm sich seinen Gutschein für die Rippchen.  
„Oder möchtest du doch mit?“  
„Nein! Auf gar keine Fall!“, rief er angewidert aus. Die beiden ließen ihn allein. Nach dem bitter schmeckendem Tee und einem Anfall von „Mir geht’s schon wieder besser, ich stehe jetzt mal auf!“, der ihn straucheln ließ, fiel Jaskier wieder ins Bett und schlief unvermittelt ein.  
Er erwachte erst, als es laut polterte. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen saß er kerzengerade im Bett.  
„Geralt?“, rief er leise und ängstlich in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. So lange hatte er geschlafen, dass es draußen schon stockduster war. Es polterte wieder an der Tür. Da machte sich jemand dran zu schaffen, um sie aufzubrechen? Großer Gott, Klaus hatte ihn gefunden, dachte er noch, bevor ihn kurz die Panik überwältigte.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaskier glitt leise aus dem Bett und kroch darunter. Um Klaus zu begegnen, war er viel zu schwach. Es war tatsächlich Klaus der Freie, der nun unter lautem Getöse die Tür aufbrach.  
„Du bist hier, Rittersporn, ich weiß es!“, rief der Riese drohend aus und stampfte durchs Zimmer. Hatte er geglaubt, dass ihm beim Wettessen schon übel war, gab es tatsächlich noch eine Steigerung an Unwohlsein. Sein Hinterkopf puckerte noch immer vom Münzbeutel, mit dem Klaus ihn geschlagen hatte. Jaskier bebte und schrie spitz auf, als der andere Mann seinen Knöchel packte.  
„Ah, da bist du ja, du Feigling! Komm raus und stell dich mir. Du hast meine Frau geschmäht, steh gerade dafür und sei ein Mann!“ Jaskier schaffte es im letzten Moment sich an einem Fuß des Bettes zu klammern, als Klaus ihn hervorziehen wollte. Sie kämpften eine Weile, dann musste Jaskier leider doch aufgeben. Mit schmerzenden Fingern ließ er los. Klaus zerrte ihn hervor und riss ihn auf die Beine. Im nächsten Moment, noch bevor er überhaupt nur sagen konnte, dass es ihm leid tat, hatte der Kerl beide Hände um seinen Hals und würgte ihn. Seine buschigen, schwarzen Augenbrauen bildeten dabei ein wütendes V und seine schwarzen Augen glühten vor Zorn.  
Das war dann wohl sein Ende, dachte Jaskier. Mach‘s gut Welt, mach es gut geliebter Held mit den gelben Katzenaugen, dachte er weinerlich und hörte auf sich zu wehren. In nächsten Moment hörte er Geralts Stimme:  
„Lass ihn … so … sofort los, du … du … Kerl!“ Lautlos, wie es sich für einen Hexer gehörte, war er an der Tür erschienen.  
Lallte Geralt etwa? Wider Erwarten lockerte sich Klaus‘ Griff um seinen Hals, so dass er immerhin wieder Luft bekam. Scheinbar flößte ein Hexer immer noch genug Respekt ein, auch wenn er nur genau so groß war wie Klaus.  
„Hexer!“, knurrte Klaus. Beide sahen nun Geralt an. Wenn Jaskier nicht alles täuschte, war der Hexer wirklich betrunken. Zumindest waren seine Augen halb geschlossen und er wirkte unaufmerksam.  
„… Kerl!“ Wie es aussah, hatte Geralt vergessen, dass der Kerl Klaus der Freie hieß.  
„Seine Name ist Klaus der Freie“, krächzte Jaskier ganz unnötig. Die beiden Männer würdigten ihn keines Blickes, sondern starrten sich nur an. Wo war Yennefer? War sie Geralts Trumpf? Nicht, dass er das nötig hätte, aber Yenn kämpfte gern mit Hinterlist.  
„Mir egal. Lass den Barden los, sofort!“, brummte Geralt. Es klang gewaltig desinteressiert. Vielleicht zu sehr, denn Klaus ließ seine Hände wo sie waren. Um seinen Hals, jederzeit bereit zuzudrücken und sein Lebenslichtlein auszulöschen.  
„Nein. Er hat eine Bestrafung verdient. Erst hat er meine Frau verführt und dann hat er sie in einem Lied geschmäht, auf offener Bühne. Jeder wusste, dass es meine Frau war, von der er sang. Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste daran ist? Seine melancholische Ballade hieß: „Trübe Wanderung im Tal der drei Brüste“!“  
Das ließ Klaus so stehen und Jaskier war nicht so ganz klar, ob Geralt verstand, um was es ging. Reglos sah er sie an und endlich bemerkte er, dass der Hexer seine Schwerter nicht dabei hatte. Großer Gott, sein Tod war nah! Und dann sagte Geralt auch noch.  
„Gut, ich gebe zu, Rittersporn ist ein Idiot!“  
„Was?“, krächzte Jaskier erschüttert.  
„Siehst du, selbst der Hexer weiß es. Du bist ein unwürdiges Gewürm, ein …“  
„Aber er ist MEIN Idiot, also lass ihn los!“, unterbrach Geralt nun sehr scharf die Tirade von Klaus, der enttäuscht verstummte.  
„Aber … ich dachte, du stehst auf meiner Seite, Hexer!“  
„Ich stehe nur auf meiner Seite und sage es zum letzten Mal, lass meinen Idioten los, oder du wirst es bereuen!“  
„Also treibst du es wirklich mit dem Hexer, Rittersporn“, zischte ihm Klaus giftig ins Gesicht. Spuckefetzen flogen durch die Luft. Gleich darauf flog allerdings Klaus selbst durch die Luft. Obwohl der Hexer nicht mehr ganz nüchtern schien und seine Schwerter aus mysteriösen Gründen nicht dabei hatte, brauchte er nicht mehr als Magie und seinen Körper, um zu kämpfen. Zumal Klaus zwar groß und schwer aber auch beleibt und langsam war.  
Er knallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und jaulte auf.  
„Und jetzt raus, ehe ich meine Schwerter doch noch finde!“, fauchte Geralt ihn an. Klaus rappelte sich schwerfällig hoch und wankte zur Tür. Dort drohte er ihnen nochmal mit der Faust, schwieg aber weise.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, fiel Jaskier seinem Helden um den Hals. Mal wieder hatte Geralt ihn gerettet. Wie unzählige Male davor, war er ihm zutiefst dankbar und es würde noch viele weitere Male geben, da war sich Jaskier sicher. Aber das machte ihm nichts. Mit einem Hexer zu reisen, bedeutete nun mal Risiko, auch wenn das, was gerade passiert war, überhaupt nichts mit Geralt von Riva zu tun hatte, sondern allein seine Schuld war.  
Geralt nahm seine Arme von seinem Hals und drückte ihn weg.  
„Bist du … betrunken? Wo ist Yennefer und wo sind deine Schwerter?“  
„Hör auf mir Fragen zu stellen!“ Angezogen und wie ein Stein plumpste Geralt aufs Bett. Ratlos sah Jaskier ihn an. Als er auf nichts eine Antwort bekam und der Hexer kurz danach leise begann zu schnarchen, wusste er, dass es heute keine Erklärung mehr geben würde. Er verriegelte die Tür notdürftig, stellte sogar einen Stuhl unter die Türklinke und legte sich dann auch ins Bett. Geralt wurde ein wenig zur Seite gerollt und von ihm mit zugedeckt.  
Ja, so war es gut, dachte er glücklich und schlief bald danach ein.

Lange vor Geralt war Jaskier wach. Er hatte sich schon frisch gemacht, das Fenster weit geöffnet, um die frische Luft und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in das düstere Zimmer zu lassen. Jetzt saß er an der Stelle, an der gestern Yenn gesessen hatte und sah auf die Straße. Wo war die Magierin abgeblieben? In seiner Hand hatte er, wie oft am Morgen, seine Laute. Ohne Ziel zupfte er daran herum und reihte Wort an Wort, wie sie ihm gerade in den Sinn kamen.

„Klaus der Freie, groß und laut.  
Hat Angst, dass man sein Weib ihm klaut.  
Sie, die Königin der Busen weit und breit …“

„Ich würde das lassen!“, grummelte Geralt vom Bett aus.  
„Dir einen guten Morgen, stolzer Hexer!“, flötete Jaskier. Irgendwie hatte er Lust auf Geralt, auch wenn der alles andere als begeistert aussah. Im Gegenteil, er knurrte ins Kissen und drehte sich um.  
„Geh, hol meine Schwerter!“, nuschelte er undeutlich.  
„Ehm, gut. Wo sind sie denn?“  
„Im Schnittchen, der Taverne, in irgendeinem Zimmer. Finde es raus!“  
„Darf ich vielleicht fragen, wie sie …“  
„Nein, mach schon. Hol sie!“  
Gut, mit Geralt war wohl gerade nicht zu reden. Obwohl sein Magen knurrte und er sich auf ein nettes, veganes Frühstück gefreut hatte, war es jetzt das Mindeste des Hexers Wunsch zu erfüllen. So begab sich Jaskier gut gelaunt zur zweiten Taverne des Ortes. Sie war ein wenig runtergekommener als ihre Unterkunft. Als er die Gaststube durchquerte, roch es immer noch widerlich nach Rippchen.  
Die Übelkeit kam kurz zurück. Tapfer lief er weiter und hielt die Luft an.  
„Hey! Du da!“, rief der Wirt ihn an, der über den Tresen wischte. Mit mulmigem Gefühl blieb Jaskier stehen und drehte sich um. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Treppe gewesen, die nach oben zu den Gästezimmern führte.  
„Du bist doch … Rittersporn, der Barde, der gestern den zweiten Platz belegt hat, oder?“ Mit stolz geschwollener Brust nickte er gewichtig.  
„Ist das richtig, dass der gelbäugige Hexer gestern deinen Gutschein hier mit seiner Freundin verfressen hat?“  
„Oh ja, mein Freund …“ Jaskier machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause, „… hatte meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis.“  
„Hmmmmm“, brummte der Wirt nur und wischte unbeeindruckt weiter.  
„Die Freundin des Hexers … ist sie noch hier?“, fragte Jaskier ihn.  
„Na ich hoffe doch. Wer bezahlt sonst das Zimmer? Es hat letzte Nacht da oben ziemlich gepoltert und ich hoffe inständig, dass nur das Weibsstück und nicht meine Möbel beschädigt sind.“  
„In welchem … Zimmer waren sie denn?“ Das schlimme Gefühl war wieder da. Himmel, was hatte Geralt mit Yennefer getan?  
„Das letzte auf der linken Seite.“ Ab sofort ignorierte der Wirt ihn und er ging nach oben. Als er das Zimmer nach mehrmaligem Anklopfen, was nicht beantwortet wurde, öffnete, dachte er, ihn trifft der Schlag. Das komplette Zimmer war verwüstet. Den Schrank, den Nachttisch, das Bett, den Tisch, die beiden Stühle … nichts davon gab es mehr. Auf dem Boden lagen nur Holzteile, zerfetztes Bettzeug, Daunenfedern in Massen, Stroh und Stoff.  
„Ach du meine Güte“, murmelte er schockiert. Geralt sagte zwar hin und wieder, dass Yenn streitsüchtig und dickköpfig wäre, doch hatte er nie erwähnt, dass es dazu führte, dass komplette Zimmer zu Bruch gingen. Daunenfedern schwebten durch die Luft, als Jaskier sich durch den Müll auf der Suche nach Geralts Schwertern wühlte. Und tatsächlich, er fand sie beide.

Weil er den Hexer und Yennefer von Vengerberg einigermaßen kannte, durfte er ruhig davon ausgehen, dass niemand für das Zimmer und das, was darin zu Bruch gegangen war, bezahlt hatte. Deshalb öffnete er das Fenster und sah nach unten. Es waren mindestens drei Meter bis nach unten, doch zum Glück war unter dem Fenster ein großer Weißdornbusch. Jaskier schob sich Geralts scharfe Schwerter unter das Wams und begann sich aus dem Fenster zu hangeln. Die Schwerter ritzten dabei immer wieder seine Haut und am Ende rutschte er ganz ab und fiel mit dem Rücken voran in den Busch. Dabei wurde sein Gesicht zerkratzt. Aber es hätte auch übler enden können. Die Schwerter hätten ihn unglücklich durchbohren können. Was tat man nicht alles für den Menschen, den man liebte? Man wurde vom schönen Pfau zu einem zerkratzten, blutigen Kriminellen. Das war die wahre Natur der Liebe. Man nahm Ungemach nur zu gern auf sich.  
Über sich selbst lachend, grub sich Jaskier aus dem Busch und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Geralt.

Das Bett und das Zimmer waren allerdings leer, als er endlich zurück kam.  
„Geralt?“, rief er irritiert. Der Hexer würde doch nicht einfach ohne seine Schwerter und ohne ihn gehen? Er wollte ihm doch noch erzählen, wie er durch Grimmering stolziert war und jeder seinen Namen wusste. Meist wurde er nur leise hinter ihm her geflüstert. Was sicherlich an Geralts Waffen lag, die er in der Hand hatte. Aber er hatte auch Vincopotropolos getroffen. Der Barde hatte den Wettbewerb gestern verpasst, weil eine seiner Kuhdamen über Nacht gekalbt hatte. Die kleine Herde stand nun außerhalb von Grimmering bei einem Bauern auf der Wiese.  
„Oh nein, was habe ich verpasst, Rittersporn?“, fragte ihn der bekannte Barde und er konnte nicht anders, als alles in den buntesten Farben zu erzählen. Nach dem zweiten Satz lud ihn Vincopotropolos auf ein Frühstück ein und sie musizierten zur Freude der anderen Gäste zusammen.  
„Und was hat es mit den Schwertern auf sich?“, fragte Vincopotropolos ihn am Ende. Jaskier, der den Geruch nach Kuhfladen nicht mehr aus der Nase bekam, seit er den anderen Barden getroffen hatte, lachte leise.  
„Die gehören dem Hexer Geralt von Riva. Ich bringe sie ihm zurück.“  
„Hat er sie dir geliehen? Seit wann bist du kundig in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes?“ Jaskier grinste hintergründig.  
„Ach, weißt du, hin und wieder muss man etwas Neues ausprobieren und ich habe es für gut befunden.“ Vince sah ihn seltsam an, dann lachte er laut und klopfte sich auf die Schenkel.  
„Ich verstehe deine Metapher, mein Freund. Hahaha …“  
Vincopotropolos lachte noch sehr lange und winkte ihm schließlich nur mit Tränen hinterher, als er sich von ihm verabschiedete.

„Geralt?“, rief Jaskier erneut und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde. Geralt war offensichtlich in den Gemeinschaftswaschräumen gewesen. Er hatte nur ein Tuch um die Hüften, war sonst nackt und trug seine Kleidung unter dem Arm.  
„Ah, da sind sie ja. Danke“, sagte er ausdruckslos und nahm ihm die Waffen ab, um sie wieder in die Schwertscheiden zurückzustecken.  
„Bitte … gern geschehen. Was zu Henker war im Schnittchen los, Geralt?“  
„Was meinst du?“ Jaskier starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Tropfen, die aus Geralts Haaren perlten und seinen muskulösen Rücken hinabliefen, um in der Vertiefung der unteren Wirbelsäule zu verschwinden. Ohne, dass es Jaskier bewusst wurde, erregte ihn der Anblick sehr.  
„D … das … Zimmer, es war total zerstört.“  
„Hmmm.“  
„Hmmm? Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen?“ Noch immer stand der Hexer mit dem Rücken zu ihm.  
„Nein.“  
„Yennefer? Lebt sie noch?“  
„Natürlich. Hast du … den Schaden bezahlt?“  
„Nein, sehe ich so aus?“ Endlich drehte sich Geralt ihm zu. Unter seinem Tuch war eine deutliche Erhebung zu sehen und das brachte Jaskier zum Schmunzeln.  
„Nein. Du siehst aus, als wenn du durchs Fenster geflohen wärst.“  
„Das bin ich!“  
„Und aus dem Pfau wird eine Taube …“ Geralts Stimme war dunkler und rauer geworden. Langsam kam er näher, legte eine Hand an seine linke Wange und strich zärtlich darüber. Jaskiers Herz raste, denn der Hexer legte meist nicht viel Wert auf ausführliche Zärtlichkeit. Bei Yennefer vielleicht auch nicht, wenn er das Zimmer richtig interpretierte.  
Seine Lippen waren fest und fordernd, als er ihn küsste. So mochte er es, so wusste er, dass Geralt ihn wollte und so konnte er sich in seine Hände begeben. Erst nach und nach hatte er Yenns Ratschlag verstanden. Jetzt war es einfach und wundervoll. Mit einem schnellen Ruck zog er Geralt das Tuch von den Hüften, was den Hexer beim Küssen schmunzeln ließ.  
„Ich nehme an, in deinem Blut ist noch eine Menge Adrenalin, Julian …“, flüsterte Geralt ihm auf die Lippen.  
„Nenn mich nicht so …“  
„Warum nicht? Ist das nicht dein echter Name?“ Darauf gab er ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen begann er sich eilig auszuziehen. Es war der Hexer, der ihn bis zum Bett zurück drängte, bis er sich mit dem Rücken drauf fallen ließ. Sofort war Geralt, nackt und mit erigiertem Glied, zwischen seinen Beinen und begann ihn zu küssen. So etwas tat er sonst nie. Die feuchten Haare des Hexers kitzelten über seine Haut, als er seine Lippen über seinen Hals und seine Brust gleiten ließ. Obwohl er Geralt gern weiter beobachtet hätte, musste er die Augen schließen. Der Hexer kannte keine Hemmungen und keine Scham. Seine Männlichkeit verschwand in seinem Mund und Jaskier konnte nur dunkel und lustvoll stöhnen, während sich seine Hände in das Bettzeug krallten.  
Seit wann war Geralt so aufmerksam und zärtlich? Keine Zeit sich zu beschweren. Geralt machte keine halben Sachen, so viel war sicher.  
„Aufhören …“, musste Jaskier leider ziemlich bald keuchen, sonst wäre es viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen. Gehorsam kniete er sich nun vor den Hexer und der drang mithilfe seines magischen Öls in ihn ein. Erst da registrierte er, dass das Fenster noch immer weit offen stand und vermutlich jeder unten auf der Straße sein Stöhnen hören würde. Sei es drum, dachte Jaskier verschwommen und gab sich Geralt hin. Und die Wunder hörten nicht auf.  
Nachdem der Hexer mit einem tiefen Knurren in ihm gekommen war, brachte er ihn seinerseits mit seinem Mund zum Fliegen. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Was war heute nur anders, fragte sich der Barde erschöpft, fand aber keine Antwort.

Schwer atmend, lagen sie wenig später nebeneinander im Bett und sahen sich an.  
„Ich finde, du hättest gestern gewinnen müssen“, sagte Geralt leise und streichelte dabei ungewohnt liebevoll über seine kleineren Wunden an der Brust, die seine Schwerter ihm bei der Flucht verursacht hatten.  
„Ach ja? Wirklich?“, fragte Jaskier ungläubig nach.  
„Natürlich, im Verhältnis zu Größe, Gewicht und Leibesfülle, hast du eindeutig mehr gegessen, als dieser ... Kerl.“  
„Klaus.“  
„Fuck! Nein! …. Kerl!“  
Verwirrt aber auch sichtlich angetan, blinzelte er den Hexer ob seiner stichfesten Logik an.  
„Ja … das stimmt wohl. Ich hätte der Sieger sein müssen. Aber hey, dann hättest du kein Rippchenfestmahl bekommen. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was mit Yennefer letzte Nacht passiert ist?“  
„Nein.“ Geralts gelbe Augen schlossen sich dabei.  
„Ich denke, ich liebe dich … Geralt“, flüsterte er ihm sanft auf die Lippen. Die gelben Augen öffneten sich wieder und ein Schmunzeln zuckte über des Hexers Lippen.  
„Und siehe da, du bist immer noch ein Pfau …“  
„Dein Pfau …“, murmelte Jaskier und küsste ihn.


	7. YENNEFER

Vor zwei Tagen

Traurig sah Yennefer auf die letzte Münze, die neben ihrem fast leeren Weinkrug lag. Es reichte nicht mal mehr für ein üppiges Frühstück. Sie bräuchte ganz dringend ein wenig Geld. Natürlich könnte sie stehlen oder sich mit Magie besorgen, was immer sie wollte, doch das widerstrebte ihr. Wenn sie etwas mit Geralt, dem Weißen Wolf verband, dann dir Einstellung für Münzen etwas tun zu wollen. Deswegen saß sie nun in der schmuddeligen Taverne im Norden von Aedirn und lauschte müßig den Gesprächen der Gäste.

„… wenn es nicht bald regnet, kann ich die Ernte vergessen …“  
„Komm schon Süßer, bestell‘ uns den Hammelbraten. Bin ich satt, ficke ich besser …“  
„Nein, Mutter, ich ziehe nicht wieder bei dir ein, wenn du auch noch so viel Wein bestellst …“

„… hast du von diesem miesen Inok Krakaur gehört? Der hat seine Alte schon wieder betrogen, obwohl sie wieder schwanger ist. Dabei haben sie schon so viele Plagen. Der lernt es wirklich nie. Irgendwann heuert seine Alte einen Meuchelmörder an und lässt Inok umbringen.“ Unauffällig sah Yennefer in Richtung dieses Gesprächs. Zwei alte Vetteln saßen am Tisch und aßen zusammen an einem gebackenen Hühnchen.  
„… ja, er glaubt sich sicher, weil seine Alte so dämlich sein soll. Aber ich habe Carah mal getroffen. So dumm ist sie nicht, nur naiv und gutgläubig, was ihren Mann angeht …“  
„Nennt sich Liebe, Edora“, kicherte die andere Vettel.  
„Sie sollte sich wirklich mal rächen!“, sagte die eine Frau und Yennefer stand auf. Das roch nach einem kleinen Geschäft. Für Rache-Zauber bezahlten die Leute immer gut. Das Beste war, sie behielten es für sich, weil es peinlich war und so kam ihr niemand auf die Spur. Seit sie einmal erwischt wurde, wie sie Bürgern Zauber verkaufte, war sie vorsichtig geworden. Man wurde schnell erpressbar und hatte Bürgermeister und Haus an der Backe. Himmel, war das öde gewesen. Wenn nicht Geralt aufgetaucht wäre, wäre sie vor Langeweile sicher gestorben.  
Gemächlich schlenderte Yennefer mit ihrem Weinkrug zum Tresen. Grimmig sah der Wirt sie an. Yennefer legte die letzte Münze neben den Krug.  
„Vollmachen.“  
„Ja, M’am.“  
„Ich suche übrigens einen gewissen Inok Krakaur“, sagte sie beiläufig.  
„Warum?“  
„Er schuldet mir Geld. Viel Geld.“ Und auch das war eine Weisheit, die sie schon längst gelernt hatte. Gab es für Menschen die Möglichkeit Schadenfreude oder Mitgefühl zu empfinden, würden sie immer der Schadenfreude den Vorzug geben. Inok war scheinbar nicht besonders beliebt in dieser Stadt, denn den Wirt erklärte ihr ohne zu Zögern den Weg zu Inoks Haus.

Schnell war Yennefer dort und klopfte an. Sie war guter Dinge die betrogene Frau allein anzutreffen. Falls nicht, hatte sie auch dafür ein paar Floskeln parat. Aber es öffnete tatsächlich eine Frau die Tür. Sie war hohlwangig, sah erschöpft aus und hatte auf dem Arm ein quengelndes Baby um die zehn Monate alt.  
„Was willst du?“, herrschte sie Yennefer an. „Wenn du zu meinem Mann willst, hast du Pech. Der treibt es sicher gerade mit einem anderen Weib.“  
„Deswegen bin ich hier“, erwiderte sie gelassen und drängte die Frau sanft aber bestimmt ins Haus zurück.  
„Hey, was soll das?“  
„Ich denke, du könntest meine Hilfe gebrauchen. Interesse an einem Zauber?“  
„Was bist du? Kommen die Zauberinnen nun schon an die Türen, um ihren Scheiß zu verkaufen?“ Yennefer schluckte und fühlte sich kurz in ihrer Ehre gekränkt. Aber nur kurz. Dann lächelte sie freundlich und sagte:  
„Ja, manchmal. Ich habe in der Taverne von deinem Schicksal gehört …“ Sie ging in die Stube des winzigen Hauses. Auf dem Boden saßen drei Kleinkinder im Alter von 2-4 Jahren. Die Frau hatte ein verrotztes Baby auf dem Arm, war sichtbar schwanger und im Stubenwagen lag ein weiteres, schlafendes Kind. Scheinbar waren die Babys Zwillinge, denn sie hatten dasselbe Alter und sahen ähnlich aus.  
„Ach, du meinst von meinem untreuen Mann … Jeder weiß davon. Na und? Was soll ich tun?“  
„Ich könnte dir einen Zauber verkaufen, der ihn … sagen wir mal impotent macht?“  
„Impo … was?“  
„Er bekommt keinen mehr hoch, so sehr er es auch versucht. Demzufolge kann er seinen Samen nicht mehr verteilen.“ Die Frau grinste ganz angetan, wurde dann aber mürrisch.  
„Netter Gedanke. Leider kann ich dich nicht bezahlen oder siehst du hier etwas, was nach Reichtum aussieht? Mein Mann gibt alles für Huren und Wein aus.“ Leider hatte die arme Frau recht. Hier sah es nicht aus, als wenn sie eine Bezahlung bekommen würde. Dabei war es eine so gute Gelegenheit Rache zu üben. Nur wenige Zauber waren so amüsant wie fiese Rachezauber. Yennefers Blick fiel auf die Kinder. Sie spielten still zusammen. Für Momente sah sie ihnen andächtig dabei zu. Ihren Kinderwunsch hatte sie noch längst nicht aufgegeben. Schließlich war sie eine mächtige Magierin und müsste nur den richtigen Weg finden. Geralt als Partner war natürlich auch nur suboptimal, weil er selbst unfruchtbar gemacht wurde. Aber notfalls würde sie sich seinen besten Freund, den niedlichen Jaskier ausleihen. Träume. Nur Träume.

„Miss?“, sprach die Frau sie an. Es hörte sich nörglig an, als hätte sie es schon mehrmals versucht.  
„Ja, tut mir leid, dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt, gute Frau“, sagte sie enttäuscht und wollte zur Tür gehen.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal. Ich würde das Angebot … sehr gern annehmen. Vielleicht kann ich in Raten zahlen? Oder wollen sie eins hiervon …“ Die Frau deutete zu ihren Bälgern. Ihr Angebot war nicht ernst gemeint, wusste Yennefer. Aber es war die einmalige Gelegenheit. Ihr war plötzlich ganz schwindlig vor Aufregung. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Aber … es war ein einmaliges Angebot und … nein, tu das nicht, Yenn.  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst“, sagte sie zu der Frau, ehe sie ihr gewagtes Angebot doch noch annehmen würde. Die Frau war sichtlich und heillos mit ihren Kindern überfordert und doch könnte sie nicht einfach ein Baby als Bezahlung annehmen. Oder doch?  
„Wenn ich es meinem untreuen Gatten heimzahlen kann, meine ich das sehr ernst. Wir haben genug Bälger und ich bin schon wieder schwanger. Er wird gar nicht merken, dass eins fehlt. Solange du dich gut darum kümmerst und es nicht weiterverkaufst oder als Ritualopfer missbrauchst.“ Yennefer legte leicht verwirrt den Kopf schief. Rein auf rationaler Basis, verstand sie die Frau. Das Geld reichte hinten und vorn nicht, sie hatten zu viele Kinder und bekamen noch mehr, während sie sich nach einem Baby sehnte.  
„Würdest du dich gut kümmern, Magierin?“, fragte die Frau sie eindringlich. Endlich begriff sie. Der Frau ging es darum, dass ihr Gatte keine weiteren Kinder mehr produzieren konnte.  
„Das würde ich, aber …“  
„Aber? Suche dir eins der Kinder aus und beeile dich. Nicht, dass Inok zurück kommt, bevor ihm der Schwanz abfällt.“  
„Er wird nicht abfallen. Nur nutzlos sein“, erwiderte Yennefer leise und sah in den Stubenwagen. Das Kind, vielleicht ein Junge, wenn sie es am blauen Hemd festmachen wollte, schlief ruhig. Sollte sie das tun? Sollte sie ihrem sehnlichsten Drängen nachgeben? Was würde Geralt dazu sagen? Er würde es scharf verurteilen, dass wusste sie. Aber Geralt war nicht sie, keine Frau. Ein Hexer wusste nichts von dem Bedürfnis Mutter zu sein.  
„Ich nehme den hier“, sagte sie schnell, ehe sich die Frau es anders überlegen würde.  
„Gut, sein Name ist Robin. Aber nenn ihn von mir aus wie du willst. Zuerst kommen wir aber zum Geschäft!“ Yennefer nickt und nahm sich zusammen. Ihr Herz klopfte laut und schnell in ihren Ohren. War das wahr? Geschah das gerade wirklich oder war es nur ein Traum gewesen? Manchmal hatte sie Träume, von denen sie nicht sicher war, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch gerade zur selben Zeit wirklich geschahen.  
„Ich brauche etwas von deinem Mann, Haare, Zehennägel, irgendwas von seinem Körper, ein getragenes Kleidungsstück, so was in der Art.“ Die Frau drückte ihr das inzwischen schlafende Baby auf ihrem Arm in die Hand und kramte sich durchs Haus. Erst war Yennefer wie erstarrt, als sie das Baby im Arm hatte. Es fühlte sich seltsam und befremdlich an. Sie musste an das tote Baby der Königin denken, für die sie einst gearbeitet hatte. Als sie mit ihm durchs Portal lief, starb es. Es war nicht ihre Schuld und doch war es das.  
Nach und nach jedoch, fühlte es sich besser an das Baby zu halten, bis es am Ende perfekt war. Die Frau kam zurück und breitete alles auf dem kleinen Tisch aus. Dann scheuchte sie die Kleinkinder aus dem Raum und nahm ihr das Baby aus dem Arm.  
Yennefer setzte sich nicht mal, sondern machte diesen Zauber eilig aus dem Handgelenk. Sie wollte schnell hier weg.  
„Und er wird seinen Pimmel nie wieder in eine andere Frau stecken können?“  
„Nein, in gar keine mehr!“ Die Frau lächelte zufrieden, hatte aber offensichtlich nicht bedacht, dass ihr Gatte nun sie auch nicht mehr beglücken könnte. Ihr sollte das egal sein. Sie hatte über die Risiken aufgeklärt. Einigermaßen. Es konnte immer etwas schief gehen, vor allem, wenn die Magierin abgelenkt war.  
Als Yennefer doch letzte Zweifel kamen, nahm die Frau energisch das Baby aus dem Stubenwagen und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Sie warf ihr noch eine Decke über das Baby und Yennefer, ganz überrumpelt, verließ das Haus. Eilig verließ sie den Ort in Richtung Wald, wo sie sich am sichersten wähnte.

Zwei Tage später

„Großer Gott, Geralt, wer tut so was einem Mann an?“  
„Eine verärgerte Frau, nehme ich an.“ Geralts Worte waren kalt und so sehr Jaskier auch lauschte, er hörte kein Mitgefühl heraus. Eigenartige Gerüchte hatten sie vom Weg abgebracht und nun waren sie an der nördlichen Grenze von Aedirn.  
„So etwas tut doch keine … normale Frau!“ Der Barde lief neben dem Hexer durch den Ort. Plötze lief neben ihrem Herrn und versuchte mit ihrem Schweif die Fliegen wegzuscheuchen.  
„Nein, vielleicht keine gewöhnliche Frau. Ich würde sagen, sie hatte Hilfe. Vielleicht von einem Zauberer, einem Druiden oder …“  
„Einem Hexer?“  
„Sicher nicht!“, zischte Geralt ihn unerwartet an. Jaskier wich ein wenig zurück.  
„Schon gut, Weißer Wolf, ich wollte deine Zunft nicht beleidigen.“  
„Frauen können in ihrer Rachsucht nicht unbedingt schlimmer als Männer sein, aber hundert Mal einfallsreicher. Das hier, sieht nach einem fehlgeschlagenem Rachezauber aus, der mies ausgeführt wurde.“  
„Kannst du dem armen Mann denn helfen? Ich meine … wer möchte schon die Hoden eines Bullen haben? Stell dir mal die Hosen vor, die er tragen muss? Und dann schmerzen sie auch noch … brrrr“. Jaskier, der sichtlich Mitleid mit Inok hatte, schüttelte sich demonstrativ. Geralt sah nur stur geradeaus.  
„Wir werden sehen. Es wird schon dunkel und ich würde gern vorher eine Unterkunft haben.“ Die Gerüchte über Inok, dem über Nacht monströse Hoden gewachsen waren, hatten sie im Nachbarort vernommen. Der Hexer meinte auf Jaskiers mehrmaliges Nachfragen, dass es sich nach einer Verzauberung anhörte, doch er müsste es dafür sehen. Ob Yennefer daran schuld ist, hatte der Barde vorsichtig gefragt. Geralts Blick war nicht sonderlich wohlwollend.  
„Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?“  
„Vielleicht brauchte sie Geld?“  
„Hmmm“, hatte Gerald gebrummt und nichts mehr dazu gesagt. Letztlich hatte Geralt sich entschieden, ohne seine Meinung einzuholen. Sie würden einen kleinen Umweg machen, sich die Hoden des Mannes ansehen und sehen, ob etwas getan werden konnte.  
„Ich kann ihm ja eine Ballade des Trostes singen, falls nichts mehr zu machen ist …“, hatte Jaskier gutgelaunt vorgeschlagen. Der Hexer war nicht drauf eingegangen. Ihre Beziehung war wie verhext, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. In manchen skurrilen Momenten, waren sie sich extrem nah. So wie nach dem Rippchenwettessen, als Geralt sein Leben und Jaskier des Hexers Schwerter gerettet hatte. Aber die meiste Zeit waren sie nur als sporadische Reisegefährten unterwegs. Jaskier plapperte viel und wenn er es nicht tat, sang er. Der Hexer war eher schweigsam und sehr geizig, was Zärtlichkeit anbetraf. Und doch funktionierte es.  
Leider waren alle Zimmer sämtlicher Tavernen belegt und die Laune der beiden Männer ging in den Keller.  
„Fuck!“, spie Geralt aus, als sie auch in der letzten Taverne eine Absage bekommen hatten.  
„Bleibt nur der Stall!“, knurrte Jaskier. Er hatte es nicht ernst gemeint, doch Geralt führte sein Pferd schon dorthin. Komischerweise war immer irgendwo einen Pferdebox für Plötze frei.  
„Dann machen wir es uns eben neben dem Pferd gemütlich“, versuchte Jaskier die Lage schön zu reden. Beide waren hungrig und hatten schon ewig nicht mehr in einem komfortablen Bett geschlafen oder sich gar geliebt. Das letzte Mal war in Grimmering gewesen, was jetzt auch schon einige Wochen her war. Seither hatte Geralt ein paar Monster erledigt und der Barde hatte getextet, was das Zeug hielt. Schließlich war es bis zum Bardenwettstreit nicht mehr lange hin. Dem echten, großen Wettstreit, in Schloss Vartburg.  
„Fuck!“, knurrte der Hexer erneut, als er Plötze absattelte und säuberte. So oft hintereinander fluchte Geralt sonst nie.  
„Was ist los? Fühlst du … etwas, was dich besorgt?“, fragte Jaskier leise, weil er der Meinung war, dass Hexer die Gabe hatten Ungereimtheiten im universellen Gefüge zu erspüren. Vielleicht lag eine unheilvolle Ahnung in der Luft, die der Hexer spürte. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur Sehnsucht nach Yennefer, obwohl er dann eher deprimiert vor sich hinstarrte und weniger fluchte.  
„Ja.“  
„Ja? Was?“ Manchmal reizte ihn Geralts Wortkargheit so dermaßen, dass er gern auch mal seine Faust gegen die Wand schlagen würde. Wenn es nur nicht weh tun würde und er damit rechnen musste, seine wertvollen Finger zu brechen.  
„Verlangen!“ Der Barde blinzelte und wusste nicht, ob er darüber Scherze machen durfte, oder nur verständnisvoll stöhnen sollte.  
„Äh … verstehe.“ Der Hexer hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mehr zu Huren ging, seit er Yennefer liebte … und ihn. Genau so hatte er es gesagt.

„Ich liebe Yennefer von Vengerberg … und dich, Jaskier.“ Einfach so, während er am Hinterlauf eines Hasen knabberte. Dem Barden war das Fleisch aus dem Mund gefallen und er hatte volle zehn Minuten geschwiege, bis er das seltsame Liebesgeständnis einigermaßen verdaut hatte.  
„Schön“, sagte er schließlich, ebenso einsilbig wie der Hexer. Geralt schien es zu reichen, denn ein seltenes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Damit war scheinbar alles für den Weißhaarigen geklärt, während Jaskier sich seither ständig fragte, ob man tatsächlich zwei Personen zur selben Zeit und mit derselben Intensität lieben konnte oder, ob Geralt gar nicht wusste, was Liebe war und nur etwas gesagt hatte, um ihn zu erfreuen.

„Nach dir, Barde“, fügte Geralt nun unheilvoll an und zeigte in Plötzes Box. Während Jaskier es sich auf dem Boden, an einem Strohballen sitzend gemütlich gemacht hatte, blieb der Hexer an der Tür der Box stehen und sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Verlangen, also. Aber ist das nicht ein Grund … zur Freude?“  
„Schon. Für dich … aber ich verstehe nicht, wie ich dich ebenso haben will, wie Yennefer … erkläre es mir, Jaskier!“  
„Das … kann ich nicht, Hexer!“  
„Hmmm“, grummelte er und wandte sich sichtlich enttäuscht ab.  
„Vielleicht sollte man nicht alles hinterfragen?“, gab Jaskier vorsichtig von sich. Er legte seine Laute ab und stand wieder auf. Da Plötze ihn inzwischen gut kannte, konnte er sich gefahrlos an ihr vorbei drängen und stand schließlich neben Geralt, der mit leerem Blick in den Stall sah. Der Stallknecht hatte ihnen gegen einen kleinen Obolus erlaubt in Plötzes Box zu übernachten.  
Seine Hand legte sich ein wenig schüchtern auf Geralts knackiges Hinterteil. Wie immer, bewunderte er dessen gestählten Körper. Er fühlte sich inspiriert und erregt.

„Wer hat erschaffen, des Mannes Körper stark, des Ruhmes voll?  
Wer hat die Macht, zu lenken wohin das liebe Leben gehen soll?“, dichtete er mit unvollendetem Singsang, während er seine Hand mit zunehmender Lust über Geralts harten Körper streichen ließ.  
Der Hexer wandte sich ihm zu, behielt aber seine Hände bei sich, während er ihm lauschte. Jaskier mochte diesen Moment, in dem er deutlich sah, dass Geralt nicht nur seine Worte, Lieder und Balladen gefielen, sondern auch er selbst als Mann. Nicht, dass etwa ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt hätte oder seine gelben Augen tiefer geworden wären. Es war eher ein Gefühl, was des Hexers Gestalt ausströmte, was Jaskier verzauberte, wie Geralts Berührungen, die immer angenehm kribbelten und Euphorie hinterließen.  
„Das ist bei allen Hexerberührungen so“, hatte Geralt ihm mal gesagt.  
„Das macht es nicht schlechter …“, war seine Erwiderung gewesen.

„Deine Augen …“, begann Geralt nun ungewohnt mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Ja?“ Jaskier hatte aufgehört zu dichten. Seine Finger glitten über Geralts Mitte, die schon ein wenig hüglig war. Wie immer, wenn er des Hexers Lust entdeckte, war das für ihn bizarr und unverständlich.  
„… sind sehr schön“, vollendete Geralt das Kompliment, dass sich eher wie ein „Fuck! Aus dem Weg!“, angehört hatte. Aber ihn brachte es zum Schmunzeln.  
„Danke. Deine Beule in der Hose ist auch …“ Geralts Lippen lagen auf seinen, bevor er den Satz beendet hatte. Plötze schnaubte empört und stampfte ein paarmal mit den Beinen auf. Aber die beiden Männer ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Eilig und unter schwerem Keuchen, streiften sie sich ihre Beinkleider nach unten. Nackt wollte sich im Stall niemand machen. Heute war Geralt in einer ungewöhnlichen Stimmung. Seine Hände strichen unaufhörlich über seinen Unterleib, über seinen Hintern, seine Oberschenkel, über sein Geschlecht. Seine Finger glitten in alle Hautfalten, umschlossen seine Hoden, um sie überraschend gefühlvoll zu kneten. Dabei entfloh Jaskier nicht nur ein dunkles Stöhnen, sondern viele. Geralts Hand umschloss auch seine Erektion mit sicherem Griff und rieb ein paarmal darüber, während er an seiner Unterlippe knabberte.  
Wie von Geisterhand wurde seine Hand dabei glitschig und veranlasste Jaskier wider Willen zu einem tiefen Stöhnen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Geralt Magie dazu benutzte, ebenso, dass des Hexers erregenden Berührungen auf seinem magischen Wesen basierten. Das machte alles nicht weniger erotisch. Im Gegenteil. Geralt schaffte es immer wieder, dass der Barde sich ihm ohne eine explizite Aufforderung anbot.  
Behutsam und langsam drang er in ihn ein. Der Barde stöhnte unterdrückt, hatte sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge und stand mit weit geöffneten Lenden vor seinem Freund. Plötze würde zu einem Fuchs werden, wenn sie kapieren würde, was neben ihr in der Box geschah. So aber mampfte sie stoisch Heu und schien zufrieden nicht allein hier nächtigen zu müssen.  
Heute stand Geralt allerdings außergewöhnlich schnell auf der Spitze der Klippe. Er hatte ihn mit einem Arm fest gegen sich gedrückt und war damit so tief in ihm, dass Jaskier nur noch keuchte. Ein wenig aus Schmerz, viel aus Lust. Geralts Höhepunkt war wie immer recht still. Als er sich ihm entzogen hatte, drehte er den Barden mit einer gezielten Bewegung zu sich herum. Ohne sich zu erklären, ging er vor ihm auf die Knie, nahm dessen Männlichkeit in den Mund und brachte ihn mit wenigen Bewegungen ebenfalls zu Höhepunkt.  
„Das … hättest du nicht … tun müssen“, japste Jaskier anschließend noch ganz außer Atem.  
Der Hexer antwortete nicht, sondern legte sich in eine Ecke der Box. Da stopfte er sich eine der Satteltaschen unter den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
Nicht sonderlich irritiert über die Schweigsamkeit des Hexers, tat es der Barde ihm gleich. Er legte sich hinter ihn, legte Geralt den Arm um den Leib und wunderte sich noch kurz, dass sein Freund nicht protestierte.  
Dann schlief er friedlich ein, während Plötze über sie wachte.

Während zur selben Zeit Yennefer an einem anderen Ort fast den Verstand verlor.


	8. Chapter 8

„Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh“, machte Jaskier und wandte sich ab. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Geralt hingegen, wandte den Blick nicht ab.  
„Darf ich … sie anfassen?“, fragte der Gelbäugige nüchtern.  
„Wenn es sein muss“, jammerte Inok Krakaur. Der arme Mann stand mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor den beiden Männern. Seine Hoden waren auf die zehnfache Größe angeschwollen, waren lila-rot und prall und hingen gefühlt bis zu seinen Knien, wenn sie nicht von einer monströsen Windel gehalten wurden, die Carah ihm gemacht hatte.  
Fachkundig tastete Geralt an den Hoden herum, ohne zu lächeln oder den Mund abschätzig zu verziehen. Sein Freund bewunderte und beneidete ihn in jenem Moment aufrichtig. Wie gern würde auch er oft diese Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber seltsamen, besorgniserregenden Dingen haben.  
„Hmmm“, machte Geralt wenig aussagekräftig.  
„Ist es ein Fluch? Zauberei? Was ist es verdammt?“, herrschte Inok sie an.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen, mein Freund“, sagte Rittersporn besänftigend.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Freund. Ich will meine eigenen, verdammten Hoden zurück!“, zischte er ihn scharf an. Sein Gesicht war dabei rot wie seine Hoden.  
„Es sind deine eigenen Hoden, nur ein wenig angeschwollen“, sagte Geralt kalt.  
„Ein wenig? Sie explodieren gleich und das Schlimmste ist, ich bekomme keinen verfluchten Ständer!“, schrie Inok sie aufgebracht an. Geralt sah zu seiner Frau Carah, die an dem Baby herum zupfte und offensichtlich seinem Blick auswich. Das sagte dem Hexer allerdings alles, was er wissen musste. Carah hatte damit zu tun. Ganz sicher.  
„Vielleicht solltest du sie kühlen“, sagte er deshalb zum leidenden Gatten.  
„Ach was?! Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Das ist alles, was du kannst, Hexer? Ratschläge zu erteilen, die einem jedes Kräuterweib geben kann? Ich hoffe, du verlangst dafür keine Entlohnung?“  
„Nein. Ich müsste nur ein paar Momente darüber nachdenken und …“  
„Gut, tu das. Ich gehe jetzt meine Eier kühlen!“, fauchte Inok und stampfte breitbeinig aus dem Raum. Jaskier entspannte sich wieder und lächelte Carah freundlich an.  
„Wie heißt die Kleine denn?“, versuchte der Barde freundlich eine Verbindung herzustellen. Antwort bekam er keine, denn der Hexer zerstörte seine vorsichtige Annäherung.  
„Wem hast du den Auftrag gegeben, Weib?“  
„Hm? Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Hexer“, sagte sie und drehte sich weg.  
„Oh doch. Du hast einen Zauberer angeheuert. Wen und was genau hat er gemacht?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon …“ Geralt schlug mit der Faust hart auf den Tisch. Das Baby begann zu schreien und die Frau sah ihn bleich und sehr nervös an.  
„Geralt … lass mich das machen“, flüsterte Jaskier ihm sanft zu und erstaunlicherweise nickte der Hexer kurz. Er drehte sich zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
„Der Hexer hat recht. Das hier geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. So ein … Zustand ist nur auf Zauberei zurückzuführen. Und da Zauberer nichts umsonst und nichts zufällig machen, liegt der Schluss nah, dass …“  
„Ja, schon gut. Es war so. Eine Magierin erschien vor zwei Tagen an meiner Tür und fragte, ob sie was für mich tun könnte. Sie hätte in der Taverne Gerüchte über meinen untreuen Ehemann gehört. Ich habe kein Geld, sagte ich zu ihr, doch sie war recht aufdringlich und wollte unbedingt für Rache sorgen.“  
„Ein Rachezauber also. Typisch. Aber etwas ist schief gelaufen. Wer war die Magierin? Hat sie ihren Namen genannt?“, mischte sich Geralt vom Fenster aus ein.  
„Nein, hat sie nicht. Aber sie war … sehr hübsch. Schwarzes Haar wie Rabenflügel, veilchenblaue Augen und …“ Der Barde und der Hexer stöhnten beinah synchron auf.  
„Ich weiß, wer sie ist. Was hat sie getan?“, kürzte der Hexer das Drama ab.  
„Sie wollte etwas Persönliches von meinem Mann und dann hat sie einen Zauber gemurmelt. Die Worte habe ich kaum verstanden und gemerkt habe ich sie mir auch nicht. Dann verschwand sie und am nächsten Tag hatte mein Mann Ochsenhoden. Ich gebe zu, die Schadenfreude ist … köstlich“, flüsterte sie den letzten Satz nur und errötete tief.  
„Verstehe.“  
„Aber … wir können das nicht so lassen, nicht wahr Geralt?“, sprach Rittersporn ihn an. Der Hexer sah die Frau ausdruckslos an.  
„Hmmm.“  
„Geralt!?“ Der Barde klang vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich denke drüber nach. Eins noch, werte Frau. Mit was habt ihr die Magierin bezahlt?“ Die arme Frau schwankte und Jaskier sprang herbei, um sie zu stützen. Urplötzlich begann sie zu weinen und Jaskier redete leise auf sie ein. Ratlos sah er zu Geralt, der durch den Raum ging und etwas zu suchen schien. Mit sonderbarem Blick sah er in den Stubenwangen und nahm zwei identische Rasseln heraus. Eine war in rosa, die andere in blau.  
„Ein Geschenk der Nachbarin“, stammelte Carah hysterisch. Allerdings hatte der Hexer längst begriffen, was er wissen wollte.  
„Du hast ihr den Zwillingsjungen als Bezahlung überlassen“, sprach er frostig die schreckliche Tatsache aus.  
„Was?“, schrie Jaskier auf. Die Frau hingegen begann wieder zu heulen.  
„Ihr habt recht, Hexer und ich bereue es. Sehr! Bringt mir meinen Robin zurück. Ich flehe euch an! Holt mir mein Kind zurück.“ Still sah Geralt zum Barden und deutete dann mit dem Kopf zur Tür.  
„Wir kommen wieder“, sagte er zur greinenden Frau. Sie hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, weinte und wiegte sich mit dem Baby im Arm vor und zurück.

„Yennefer? Hat sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren?“, fragte Jaskier nach und dachte nicht mehr an seine Vorsicht, was das Thema mit „Y“ betraf. Das sollte er auf gleich bereuen, denn mal wieder landete Geralts Faust in seinem Magen. Keuchend krümmte er sich zusammen.  
„Nur ich sage, dass sie verrückt ist, verstanden?“  
„Ja, Geralt. Entschuldige bitte.“  
„Hmmm.“  
„Also, wo ist sie und was hat sie mit dem Kind vor? Will sie ein … oh Gott, will sie so ein schreckliches, blutiges Ritual machen, bei denen Babys geopfert werden müssen?“, fragte der Barde hörbar erschüttert.  
„Nein.“  
„Nein? Aber du weißt es nicht genau … richtig?“ Geralt stand einfach nur da, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht ein wenig in den Wind gehalten, als würde er schnuppern wie ein Wolf. Und das tat er, denn plötzlich sagte er:  
„Sie ist noch nicht allzu weit weg. Ich kann ihren Duft noch ganz schwach riechen. Hier entlang!“ Der Hexer holte Plötze und lief mit ihr dann in Richtung des kleinen Birkenwaldes, der sich gleich hinter dem Haus anschloss.   
„Und … was ist mit den Hoden des armen Mannes?“  
„So arm ist er nicht. Soweit ich seine Frau verstanden habe, betrügt er sie ständig. Vielleicht hat er das verdient!“  
„Aber Geralt …“  
„Aber mein niedlicher Freund … vielleicht macht es Yennefer rückgängig, wenn sie in guter Laune ist. Vielleicht lässt sie es aber auch so. Ich persönlich denke, irgendwas ist schief gelaufen und sie wollte den Ehebrecher nur impotent machen. Du weißt schon, es wird nichts hart und bleibt so in der Hose.“  
Jaskier errötete unter Geralts stetigen Blick und räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Sonst hätte ich nur einen Trank, der abschwellen lässt. Das nimmt vielleicht den Druck, aber die Größe der Hoden wird sich nur minimal ändern und die Impotenz bleibt bestehen.“  
„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Yennefer gute Laune hat.“  
„Es ist nicht an uns Mitleid für diesen Taugenichts zu empfinden, Barde“, sagte der Hexer hart und schwieg ab da eine lange Zeit. Sie liefen durch den Wald, überquerten ein Feld und betraten den nächsten Wald. Immer wieder blieb Geralt schnuppernd stehen. Als Rittersporn seine Laute nach vorn nahm und an den Saiten zupfte, fuhr Geralt ihn scharf an.  
„Hör auf damit oder willst du, dass sie durch ein Portal verschwindet, weil sie uns kommen hört?“

Yennefer schniefte. Die Haare hingen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht, ihre Schminke war verschmiert und sie war am Ende. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie ein Baby und nichts war so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Kleine schrie beinah ununterbrochen.

Natürlich, er hatte Hunger, stellte sie nach ein paar Stunden fest. Sie besorgte sich Milch von einer Ziege von einem einsamen Hof. Leider schien Robin die Ziegenmilch nicht gerade zu mögen, denn er spuckte sie immer wieder aus und brüllte noch lauter. Inzwischen hatte sich Yennefer immer weiter in den Wald zurückgezogen, damit niemand das schreiende Baby hörte und nachsehen kommen würde. Noch viel schlimmer war, dass sie sich nicht traute mit dem Baby durch ein Portal zu gehen. Das letzte Mal, als sie so ein unschuldiges Würmchen im Arm hatte, war schlimmes passiert. Als sie nur dran dachte, stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Sie würde nie wieder ein Baby sterben sehen wollen.  
Ständig lief sie hin und her, wiegte den Kleinen, sang ihm vor und redete auf ihn ein. Manchmal schlief er tatsächlich für eine Stunde ein. Eine Stunde, die Yennefer völlig erschöpft sitzend an einem Baum verbrachte. Was hatte sie nur getan?  
War es das, was sie wollte?  
Dann fiel ihr ein, dass der Junge bestimmt in seinem eigenen Kot liegen müsste. Sie wickelte ihn aus und sah sie Bescherung. Mit ein wenig Magie und Wasser vom nahen Bach säuberte sie ihn notdürftig, wobei er wieder schrill schrie. Danach trug sie ihn so lange hin und her, bis sie vor Erschöpfung taumelte. Wieder flößte sie ihm Ziegenmilch ein. Immerhin blieb diesmal ein bisschen in seinem Mund. Verzweifelt und übermüdet, belegte sie den Jungen mit einem Schlafzauber. Hatte nach einer halben Stunde aber ein derart mieses Gewissen, dass sie ihn wieder weckte und weiter durch die Gegend trug. Ihre Arme schmerzten, sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts gegessen oder gar geschlafen. Aber immerhin war das Wetter schön.  
Das Schreien des Babys wurde leiser. Vermutlich war es schon entkräftet. Yennefer setzte sich an einen Baum und dachte nach. Sie müsste das Baby wieder zur Mutter zurückbringen. So tief ihr Wunsch auch war, so sehnlichst ihr Verlangen nach Mutterschaft, das hier, war nicht richtig. Unerwartet schlief sie ein.

Geralt sah sie am Baum sitzen. Das Baby hing gefährlich schief auf ihrem Arm und trotzdem hielt er Jaskier zurück, der auf Yennefer zustürzen wollte.  
„Lass mich das machen. Sie wird gefährlich sein“, flüsterte er herrisch und stieß Jaskier zurück.  
Lautlos ging er zu Yennefer. Sie erwachte, als er ihr das Baby aus dem Arm nahm. Sofort wollte sie ihn angreifen, doch mit einem unfassbaren schnellen Schritt, war Geralt hinter ihr.  
„Ich bin es, Yenn“, sagte er sanft und sie stöhnte auf.  
„Geralt …“, antwortete sie. Die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme war überdeutlich.  
„Jaskier, komm her!“, befahl der Hexer und drückte dem Barden das wieder schriller greinende Baby in den Arm.“  
„Was … soll ich … denn damit?“, rief der Barde entrüstet aus.  
„Lauf ein wenig umher und sing ihm von mir aus was vor!“, sagte Geralt, würdigte ihn aber keines Blickes. Rittersporn tat, was der Hexer wollte. Er war noch keine zehn Schritte weit gelaufen, als Yennefer in Geralts Arme fiel und nicht gerade damenhaft heulte. Jaskier verdrehte die Augen und redete dann auf das Baby ein.   
„Ich habe … es versaut“, brachte Yennefer nach einer ganzen Weile heraus. Jaskier hörte es, denn er lief im Kreis um die beiden herum, weil er neugierig war und hören wollte, was mit der Magierin los war.

Yennefer war niemals froher Geralt zu sehen.  
„Ja, hast du“, war seine trockene Antwort, was eine weitere Heulattacke auslöste. Sie schmiegte sich dabei in seine Arme und wusste, dass nun alles wieder gut werden würde. Hexer halfen den Bedürftigen und sie war das in diesem Augenblick.  
„Erzähle mir, was geschehen ist!“, forderte er nach einer Weile sanft. Sie tat es und verschwieg auch nicht, dass sie beim Rachezauber nicht besonders konzentriert gewesen war.  
„Inok, der Mann, hat nun Ochsenhoden. Sie hängen bis zu seinen Knie, schmerzen, sind stark geschwollen und riesig.“  
„Sieht sehr übel aus!“, rief der Barde zu ihnen herüber.  
„Ich würde gern sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber das tut es nicht. Er hat es verdient“, sagte Yennefer uneinsichtig.   
„Vielleicht. Aber das Kind muss zur Mutter zurück. Das siehst du doch ein, oder?“  
„Aber Geralt. Es ist mein … Lohn und sie hat es mir beinah aufgedrängt.“  
„Es muss zurück, Yenn!“, sagte der Hexer hart. Jaskier erstarrte im Laufen, denn die Atmosphäre auf der sonnigen Lichtung schien sich zu verdichten. Seine Haut begann zu prickeln und er spürte instinktiv Gefahr.  
„Ich bringe das Baby zurück!“, sagte Geralt noch einmal, härter. Yennefer hatte sich von ihm gelöst und starrte ihn tödlich an.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Weil es dich hässlich macht.“ Der Barde riss die Augen auf. Wie konnte Geralt es wagen? Sein Atem stockte und er presste das Baby enger an seinen Körper, um es notfalls beschützen zu können, wenn die beiden Irren aufeinander losgingen. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an das Tavernenzimmer in Grimmering.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Yennefer fassungslos und tastete ihr Gesicht ab.  
„Ja. Du solltest dich mal im Spiegel ansehen. Deine Haare sind strähnig und zerzaust, deine Schminke ist verwischt, du hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, deine Lippen sind spröde, du hast Mundgeruch und riechst auch sonst nicht besonders fein.“  
Yennefers rechte, flache Hand traf Geralts Wange mit einem Klatschen.  
„Oh je …“, entfloh es Jaskier, doch der Hexer grinste nur.  
„Entschuldige meine Offenheit, Yenn. Jaskier, was sagst du?“, rief er dem Barden zu.  
„Nichts! Ich sehe nichts. Ich bin ganz weit weg von euch und kümmere mich um das Baby!“, rief der Barde angsterfüllt zurück.  
„Ist das wirklich so?“, fragte Yennefer mit rauer Stimme. Geralt nickte nur und sie umarmte ihn wieder um ein weiteres Mal zu weinen. Stiller diesmal.   
„Gut, bring das Baby zur Mutter zurück, Geralt.“  
Sie gab sich geschlagen. Es war von vornherein eine verrückte Idee gewesen und sie hatte es gewusst. Geralt sagte einst, sie wäre eine schreckliche Mutter und das war sie auch. So sehr sie sich auch Kinder wünschte, geboren war sie für andere Dinge.  
Widerwillig verabschiedete sie sich von dem Säugling. Der Hexer wollte, dass der Barde bei Yennefer blieb. Er wäre bald zurück.  
„Was ist mit dem Mann?“, rief Jaskier, als Geralt schon auf Plötze saß und Yennefer ihm das Baby vorsichtig gereicht hatte.  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
„Na … lassen wir seine Hoden jetzt etwa so?“  
„Wir?“, fragte Yennefer ihn neckend. Ihr schien es schon besser zu gehen, jetzt wo Geralt da war, auch wenn sie noch ziemlich übel aussah.  
„Ich meine ja nur …“, erwiderte Jaskier und wurde rot.  
„Das besprechen wir später. Baut ein Lager auf, wir nächtigen hier“, befahl Geralt und ritt dann los.


	9. Chapter 9

Während sie das Lager errichteten, was hauptsächlich aus einem Feuer bestand, versuchte Jaskier die Magierin zu überreden den Zauber an Inok rückgängig zu machen. Allein der Gedanke an die Monstereier des Mannes, schmerzte ihn persönlich, als wären es seine Hoden.  
„Komm schon, Yennefer. Er hatte jetzt ein paar Tage Leid und vielleicht war ihm das eine Lehre?“  
Yennefer grummelte. Sie mochte den Barden sehr, würde ihm das jedoch nie so sagen. Rittersporn konnte sehr nervig sein und doch war er Geralt ein loyaler Freund und Gefährte. Sie war sich sicher, wenn der Barde dem Hexer nicht so in Freundschaft und vielleicht auch tiefer Zuneigung und körperlicher Nähe verbunden wäre, dann wäre Geralt eher der kalte Monsterjäger, für den ihn alle hielten. So aber musste sich der Weiße Wolf tagtäglich mit der Menschlichkeit des Barden herumschlagen. Es hatte Geralt definitiv zum Besseren verändert. Auch heute hatte sie es wieder gespürt. Wenn Geralts Worte auch hart und direkt waren, so hatte sie doch sein Mitgefühl gespürt.

„Vielleicht kann ich das nicht. Nicht, ohne dem Mann persönlich zu begegnen.“  
„Oh, na da verstehe ich dich. Hat eine mächtige Magierin wie du etwa Angst vor einem Bauerntölpel?“  
Jaskier erbleichte, als Yennefer ihn böse aus verengten Augen ansah.  
„Am besten holst du jetzt Wasser vom Bach, ehe ich mich dazu hinreißen lasse, einen Zauber an dir zu versauen, Barde!“ Rittersporn eilte davon. Das Feuer brannte schon, als Geralt zurückkehrte. Yennefer schwieg, eindeutig betrübt. Jaskier, der bis dahin auf seiner Klampfe gezupft aber nicht gesungen hatte, sprang erleichtert auf.  
„Du lebst, Barde … freut mich“, sagte der Hexer humorlos und setzte sich zu ihnen ans Feuer.  
„Dem Kind geht es gut“, sagte er dann in Yennefers Richtung, auch wenn die nicht gefragt hatte. Die Erleichterung war ihr allerdings deutlich anzusehen.  
„Es hatte wohl großen Hunger. Inok allerdings … ist wütend. Nimm den Zauber zurück, Yenn.“  
„Nein!“, sagte sie stur. Schweigend sah Geralt sie eine Weile an, bevor er sich etwas vom Kaninchen abriss, was über dem Feuer hing.  
Das große Schweigen setzte ein. Yennefer hatte sich immerhin ihr Gesicht gewaschen und kämmte sich nun, Geralt starrte ins Feuer und Jaskier zupfte auf der Laute. Als er die ersten Worte dichtete, rechnete er damit, dass einer der beiden Sturköpfe ihn unterbrach, doch das Schweigen war allgegenwärtig.

„Lieblein, klein und zuckersüß.  
So schwach, so zart, so kleine Füß‘  
Ich muss dich lieben, heiß und tief.  
Weil meine Natur mich dazu rief.  
Sei nicht so gram, denk nicht so schwer,  
weil das Fass ist niemals leer …“

Yennefer begann zu schniefen und er sang nicht mehr weiter. Schweigend zog sich Yennefer schließlich zurück. Wie ein Embryo rollte sie sich zusammen. Sie war total übermüdet und schlief ein, als Geralt und Jaskier sich noch leise am Feuer unterhielten.  
„Bring sie dazu den Zauber an Inok rückgängig zu machen. Das ist grausam.“  
„Ich habe darüber keine Macht.“  
„Natürlich hast du die. Sie liebt dich, Geralt!“  
„Nutzt man das aus?“ Mit offenem Mund sah Jaskier ihn an, stand dann beleidigt auf und legte sich mit seiner Laute an einen Baum.  
Grimmig starrte Geralt ins Feuer. Mit Jaskier allein, war alles wunderbar. Mit Yennefer allein, konnte es großartig, berauschend aber auch furchtbar sein. Mit den beiden zusammen, war es kaum auszuhalten. Jeder schien etwas anderes zu wollen und er war der Spielball. Nicht etwa der Barde, wie er annahm und gern glauben wollte. Geralt seufzte, stocherte das Feuer noch mal auf und legte sich dann weiter weg von Yenn aber auch von Jaskier auf den Waldboden. Manchmal geisterten seltsame Szenarien in seinem Kopf herum. Wie wäre es, wenn sie sich zu dritt lieben würden. Der Gedanke machte ihn hart, hinderte ihn aber nicht am Einschlafen.

Yennefer erwachte, weil Plötze schnaubte. Ihr Schlaf war nie besonders tief, egal wie erschöpft sie war. Wenn man war wie sie, musste man ständig auf der Hut sein. Etwas in ihr war immer wachsam. Und so erwachte sie, gerade, als eine Axt auf sie niedersauste. Im letzten Augenblick konnte sie die Axt mir Magie abwenden. Der Mann, der sie gehalten hatte, hatte ein feistes, rotes Gesicht und sah um den Unterleib herum unförmig aus. Wie aufgeblasen. Inok, wie es schien, dachte sie amüsiert.  
„Das sind sie. Los, tötet die Zauberin, dann bekomme ich den Fluch los!“, keifte er. Zwei weitere Männer stürzten sich auf Geralt, der inzwischen auch wach war, und Jaskier, der mit der Laute im Arm ungerührt weiterschlief.  
Das Gerangel war recht kurz.  
Yennefer lähmte Inok und kümmerte sich dann um den Angreifer, der sich über Rittersporn hermachen wollte. Geralt kämpfte mit dem anderen Mann ohne sein Schwerter nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Seine Fäuste und ein paar schnelle Drehungen reichten aus, um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Yennefer verpasst dem dritten Mann einen Schockzauber, der ihn bewusstlos zu Boden schickte.  
Jaskier saß am Boden, presste sein wertvolles Instrument gegen die Brust und sah aus geweiteten Augen in die Runde.  
„Vi… Vielleicht solltest du dir doch überlegen, seine Hoden wieder schrumpfen zu lassen?“, stotterte er leise. Die Magierin verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.  
„Er hat recht“, sagte dann aber auch Geralt.  
„Was? Warum fällst du mir in den Rücken?“, fauchte sie ihn scharf an. Ruhig aber stetig sah Geralt sie an, blickte dann zum erstarrten Mann. Yenn hatte Inok mitten in einer Bewegung erstarren lassen. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, sein Mund offen, Sabber lief heraus, man sah seine fauligen Zähne.  
„Wie kann er sich mit den Hoden überhaupt bewegen“, murmelte sie belustigt und löste seine Erstarrung. Geralt hielt ihm sofort die Spitze seines Schwertes an die Brust.  
„Langsam, Inok!“, befahl er dunkel und deutete zum Feuer.  
„Setz dich!“ Inok grummelte, tat dann aber, was der Hexer wollte.  
„Deine Frau hat mich angeheuert“, sagte Yennefer derart süffisant, dass Jaskier eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Es reicht ihr wohl nicht, wenn ich ihr ein Kind nach dem anderen machen, hm?“  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Geralt nach.  
„Na hast du gedacht, ich habe Lust auf eine Kinderarmee? Nee! Ich wollte genau zwei Kinder. Zwei! Aber Carah wirft wie ein Karnickel. Sie ist nicht aufzuhalten und will immer, dass ich ihn bei ihr reinstecke.“ Yennefer und Geralt sahen sich sonderbar an.  
„Verstehe ich nicht. Sie sagte, du machst ihr ständig Kinder und steckst dein … Ding in andere Frauen rein.“ Jaskier sprach vorsichtig.  
„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Ja, ich gebe zu, ich bin dem weiblichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt, aber ich liebe auch Carah. Nur will ich nicht noch mehr Bälger. Aber dafür hast du ja nun gesorgt, Yennefer von Vengerberg. Glaub nicht, ich weiß nicht, wer du bist.“  
„Dann hätte ja ein einfacher Verhütungszauber gereicht“, sagte Geralt nur und klang mit einem Mal müde.  
„Sieht so aus. Aber meine Alte wollte ja Rache und vertickt auch noch eines meiner Kinder. Aber zum Glück ist es zurück, denn auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, liebe ich Ronny.“  
„Robin! Sein Name ist Robin“, herrschte die Magierin ihn scharf an.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich liebe meine Frau und meine Kinder, bin eben nur manchmal ein wenig … kontaktfreudig.“  
„Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, du sprichst mal ganz offen mit deiner Frau. Vielleicht ließen sich weitere Kinder verhindern, wenn ihr euch beide einig seid, keine mehr zu wollen?“, warf Jaskier nun freundlich ein.  
„Und Yennefer könnte dafür sorgen, dass du unfruchtbar bist.“  
„Macht sie auch meine Ochsenhoden rückgängig und sorgt dafür, dass ich wieder … rammeln kann?“  
Alle sahen nun zu Yennefer. Ihr Gesicht war recht verschlossen und nicht mal der Hexer würde sagen können, ob sie amüsiert oder verärgert war.  
„Was bekomme ich dafür?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
„Yenn, komm schon …“, begann Geralt, schwieg jedoch, als sie ihn anfunkelte. Aber Jaskier, dessen Mut durch die Reise mit Geralt enorme Größe erlangt hatte, sagte fest:  
„Ein reines Gewissen, Yennefer!“ Sie rastete nicht aus, sah ihn nur undurchdringlich an.  
„Meinetwegen. Hosen runter, Inok!“, befahl sie scharf. Erleichtert ließ der Mann seine Hose runter und wickelte sich aus der Windel.  
Yennefer und Jaskier machten beide ein schockiertes Geräusch, als sie das monströse „Gehänge“ sahen. Es war inzwischen lila-blau und schmerzte sicherlich höllisch.  
„Versuche deiner Frau einfach treu zu sein, dann passiert so was nie wieder, verstanden?“ Yenn grinste zwielichtig und Inok nickte eifrig.  
„Jetzt sei tapfer. Geralt, ein Stück Holz!“ Der Hexer warf ihr einen Stock zu, den Inok zwischen die Zähne klemmen sollte. Der Barde, der den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wandte sich ab und würgte zweimal, ohne sich zu übergeben. So sah er nicht, was genau Yennefer machte und hörte auch nicht viel mehr, als ihr sanftes Gemurmel. Der arme Mann stöhnte ein paarmal entsetzlich auf. Scheinbar hatte sie sich diesmal aber mehr konzentrierte, denn nach ein paar Minuten machte Inok ein Geräusch der Freude.  
„Herrlich!“, gab er triumphierend von sich.  
„Ich behalte dich im Auge, Freundchen. Wehe, du betrügst noch einmal deine Frau, verstanden?“  
Geralts Worte waren überaus drohend.  
„Ja, Herr Hexer. Keinen Ehebruch mehr, wird gemacht!“  
„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du keine Kinder mehr produzieren kannst. Also sei zu denen, die dir gehören freundlich!“  
„Wird auch gemacht, Yennefer von Vengerberg“, sagte Inok gutgelaunt.  
„Willst du mir auch noch eine Drohung mitgeben, Barde?“, rief er ihm zu. Jaskier stand auf, drückte seine Brust heraus und sagte stolz:  
„Benimmst du dich nicht, suche ich dich heim und singe dich zu Tode!“ Inok lachte. Sein einer Kumpel kam zu sich und wirkte verwirrt. Zusammen schleppten sie schließlich den dritten Mann weg.  
Unheimlich erleichtert holte der Barde Luft. Selbst auf Geralts Lippen war ein sanftes Lächeln. Allerdings sah der zu Yennefer. Zwar machte sie noch einen entrüsteten Eindruck, wehrte sich aber nicht, als Geralt sie umarmte.  
„Es war richtig, Yenn“, murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Sie nickte nur und drückte sich an ihn. Ihn zu spüren, machte sie glücklich. Wenn Geralt nur ein wenig zugänglicher wäre, würde sie sich mit ihm irgendwo niederlassen und ein armes Waisenkind adoptieren. Aber er hatte seine Aufgabe, ebenso wie sie und selbst Jaskier hatte seine Aufgabe.  
„Komm her, Julian!“, rief sie ihm zu.  
Jaskier errötete und ärgerte sich schwarz, dass auf diesem dämlichen Bardenturnier in Grimmering, was eigentlich gar kein Wettstreit war, irgendein Hornochse seinen wahren Namen herausgefunden hatte. Gehorsam trat er zu den beiden. Yennefer legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn näher. Zu dritt standen sie aneinandergeschmiegt, wie ein Rudel Murmeltiere in ihrer Höhle. Sie wussten es nicht, doch jeder der Drei hatte dabei dasselbe Gefühl.  
Warme Zuneigung, Vertrauen und Zugehörigkeit. So verschieden sie auch waren, so selten sie sich trafen, so oft es dabei zu Katastrophen kam, sie mochten sich und gehörten zusammen. Aber auch jeder der Drei spürte, dass noch etwas fehlte. Eine Komponente fehlt.  
Es war Ciri, das Mädchen, an das Geralt durch die Vorhersehung gebunden war und die er finden musste.

Sie frühstückten noch ausgiebig zusammen und sprachen über recht banale Dinge. Als sich Yennefer mit unbekanntem Ziel von ihnen verabschiedete, gab sie Jaskier einen Kuss.  
„Pass auf unseren Weißenhaarigen gut auf. Ich vertraue dir!“ Rittersporn nickte ernst.  
„Und du, passt gut auf dich auf, Yennefer!“ Er ging weg und begann die Sachen in Plötzes Satteltaschen zu packen, während sich Geralt und Yenn voneinander verabschiedeten.  
„Und ich kann dich nicht überreden mit uns zu kommen?“  
„Nein. Das Schicksal wird uns zusammenbringen, wenn es so weit ist, Geralt.“ Er grinste, denn solche Worte sagte Yenn nur, wenn ihre wahren Gefühle zu intensiv waren, um sie laut auszusprechen. Seine Lippen berührten ihre und er nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal, wenn sie sich liebten besonders aufmerksam zu sein. Seine Übungen an und mit Jaskier, kamen recht gut an. Irgendwann, eines Tages, wäre er auch soweit Yennefer vollkommen glücklich zu machen. Bei ihrem Körper gelang ihm das, doch ihre Seele konnte er nicht immer erreichen. Es war schwer, wie Jaskier ihn lehrte.  
Erst, seit er sich wirklich auf den Barden einließ und nicht nur seinen Körper sah, lernte er ihn wirklich kennen. Und lieben.  
So wie Yennefer.

Lange sah der Hexer auf die Stelle im Wald, an der Yenns Portal gewesen war. Wohin mochte sie heute gegangen sein? Jaskier trat neben ihn und berührte seine Hand.  
„Wir lieben sie, oder?“, fragte er, meinte es aber nicht ganz ernst.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Nur fällt es ihr schwer, das zu glauben und zuzulassen.“  
„Das wird schon noch …“, sagte der Barde und dachte an Ciri. Ciri, die Mittlerin und das fehlende Stück. Würden sie das Mädchen bald finden? Wenn ja, wie würde das alles verändern?  
Er war gespannt, hatte aber auch ein wenig Angst davor.  
„Gehen wir!“, sagte Geralt und lief los. Plötze führte er am Zaumzeug aus dem Wald und der Barde folgte ihm.  
Wie immer. Weil einer zum anderen gehörte. Weil man in dieser Zeit und dieser Welt nicht allein sein konnte und nicht sein sollte. Weil nur ein Mensch einen anderen Menschen daran erinnern konnte, wer er war.

„Engelslocken hat er nicht, viel zu grau und liederlich …“, sang der Barde aus vollem Hals, während er hinter Plötze her schritt, auf deren Rücken der berühmteste Hexer alle Zeiten saß.  
Geralt von Riva.


End file.
